


На краю у неба.

by KaryKary



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 20,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaryKary/pseuds/KaryKary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Этим утром на столе у Савады обнаружился конверт. Небольшой кусок картона, запечатанный толстым слоем сургуча. Тсуна недавно вернулся из Италии в Японию и собирался потратить три оставшихся от недели дня на отдых: прогулки с друзьями по городу, общение с матерью, походы на ужины к отцу Ямамото. Ни о какой Вонголе и мафиозных делах друзья договорились в эти три дня не вспоминать. К великому сожалению, не опознать герб, от которого тут же болезненно сводило скулы, было невозможно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Япония. Намимори. 16-ое сентября. 09:53.

Этим утром на столе у Савады обнаружился конверт. Небольшой кусок картона, запечатанный толстым слоем сургуча. Тсуна недавно вернулся из Италии в Японию и собирался потратить три оставшихся от недели дня на отдых: прогулки с друзьями по городу, общение с матерью, походы на ужины к отцу Ямамото. Ни о какой Вонголе и мафиозных делах друзья договорились в эти три дня не вспоминать. К великому сожалению, не опознать герб, от которого тут же болезненно сводило скулы, было невозможно.

Тсуна с опаской оглядел конверт со всех сторон. Новости от Дона Тимотео в десяти случаях из десяти сулили отменные неприятности. Отпуск грозил закончиться, так и не начавшись.

Где-то внизу Ламбо шумно переругивался с Гокудерой, доказывая обязательное наличие в собственном рюкзаке парочки бомб и коробки с леденцами. В предстоящей им прогулке это было, по мнению хранителя Грозы Тсуны, условием важным и определяющим весь сегодняшний день. Ветер легко шевелил шторы, донося шум просыпающегося Намимори.

Тсуна осторожно дотронулся до письма. Внутренний голос подленько предложил оставить послание на столе и уйти. Вздохнув, Савада представил, что бы на это сказал Реборн. И не только Реборн. В мире существовало две персоны, способных с легкостью бронетанка и тактом медведя обсмеять любой поступок Савады так, что последнему тут же хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. И если Реборн привычно давал по шее и заставлял исправлять содеянное, то второму достаточно было простого и веского «Отстой!»

Собравшись с духом, Тсуна откинул яркие образы в сторону и схватил конверт, надрывая край. Выпавший листок спикировал на пол, раскрываясь ярким огненным цветком пламени Посмертной воли. «Сомнений нет — это пламя Девятого босса Вонголы!» — вспомнилось Тсуне, пока он наклонялся, поднимая бумагу и вглядываясь в ровные строчки. Кажется, день не задался.  
.  
«Тсунаеши-кун! Я хочу извиниться, что доверяю такую важную весть бумаге, но в моем возрасте довольно сложно переносить длительные перелеты, а ждать времени нет. Мною принято решение, и я намерен сообщить его первым тебе! С этого дня управление Вонголой целиком и полностью переходит в твои руки! Обещаний руководить достойно я с тебя брать уже не буду — события всех последних лет доказали, что ты осознаешь всю ответственность этого бремени…» 

Где-то на словах об обещаниях Тсуна моргнул и принялся читать сначала. Он очень надеялся, что все написанное ему померещилось, и со второй попытки итальянские буквы сложатся в совершенно другие слова. Но, снова дойдя до «осознания ответственности», Тсуна сглотнул и сделал пару шагов назад, решая присесть. К превеликому удивлению, там, куда он приземлился, кровати не оказалось. А вот пол встретил его радостным и оглушительным «бухом», от которого зазвенело в ушах, а внизу наконец-то прекратился спор его хранителей.

— Джудайме! — Гокудера ворвался стремительным вихрем, обеспокоенно оглядывая сразу и комнату, и Десятого. Следом вбежал Ламбо, запихивая в рот один из леденцов.  
— Тсуна, скажи ему…  
— Тупая корова, что ты здесь…  
Хаято отвлекся, и Тсуна успел спрятать письмо за спину, решая не портить друзьям долгожданный отпуск.  
— Простите, Джудайме, я…  
— Все в порядке, Гокудера-кун, — Тсуна выдавил из себя привычно-мягкую улыбку, всегда действующую на Хранителя Урагана. Сработало и сейчас —Хаято заметно расслабился, схватил за шкирку Ламбо и потащил из комнаты, попутно выговаривая что-то о том, что Десятому не следует мешать, отвлекать по пустякам, и вообще, их обязанность, как Хранителей… Дальше Тсуна уже не слушал. Подскочив на ноги, надавил ладонью на дверь и прислонился к ней спиной. Дверь, в отличие от кровати, хотя бы не собиралась никуда убегать.

Нащупать мобильный в кармане отчего-то оказалось сложно — тот все время выскальзывал из влажной ладони. Справившись с этой задачей, Тсуна открыл список контактов и поднес телефон к уху. Из динамика полился мелодичный женский голос. Познаний в итальянском Тсуне хватило, чтобы разобрать «недоступен» и «не отвечает». Все еще сжимая в руке «трактат о передаче власти», Тсуна выбрал другой номер. Он не помнил, при каких обстоятельствах занес эти цифры в память телефона, да и звонил адресату крайне редко. Будет чудом, если разговор продлится больше трех секунд…

На десятом гудке, когда Тсуна готов был смалодушничать и сбросить вызов, раздалось раздраженно-заспанное:  
— Нахуй.  
— Это важно! Надо поговорить, — Тсуна старался не нервничать, но тревожные интонации все же прокрадывались в голос.  
— Ты развязал Третью мировую?  
— Что-то вроде… — на удивление, язвительные ответы и то, что их разговор все еще продолжался, странным образом успокаивали.  
— У тебя десять секунд на то, чтобы меня удивить, — в трубке послышался щелчок зажигалки и шумный выдох.  
— Не знал, что ты куришь, Занзас, — образ сигареты в чужих пальцах отчего-то сбивал с толку.  
— Пока не удивил. Не твое дело, Савада. Шесть секунд.  
Сообразив, что от коротких гудков в трубке его отделяет только благодушный настрой собеседника, Тсуна выдал главное.  
— Дон Тимотео… отдает мне Вонголу.  
Занзас хмыкнул.  
— Ты тормоз, Савада. Эту «радостную» весть мир узнал несколько лет назад. А повязывать тебе слюнявчик и вытирать сопли — обязанность твоих Хранителей.  
Тсунаеши вздохнул.  
— Альбатрос.  
На том конце поперхнулись дымом.  
— До этого момента градус бреда в том, что ты несешь, был приемлем. Сейчас даже выпитое мной виски не в силах связать вопрос прав на Вонголу и морскую пернатую херню. Разговор окончен.  
— Занзас, если бы я хотел просветить тебя в орнитологии, прислал бы билеты в зоопарк. Не делай вид, что ты не понимаешь, о чем идет речь, — на Тсуну внезапно навалилась усталость.  
— Щедрый дар будущего дона? Обойдусь. Или это — взятка за совет, Савада? — в трубке послышался подозрительный звук, больше всего напоминающий смываемую в туалете воду. И сейчас Тсуна не хотел представлять, чем там был занят босс Варии. — Я виделся со стариком на днях. Он, в отличие от тебя, в маразм не впадал и паролями от сейфов не разбрасывался.  
— То есть все же не пернатая хрень? — у Тсуны вырвался нервный смешок. Пришлось тут же закрыть рот кулаком, чтобы собеседник не услышал.  
— Савада, тебе там очень весело? — не прокатило. Услышал. — Давай, я сделаю твою никчемную и пустую жизнь еще более обреченной на провал. Пакуй нижнее белье, или чем ты там у нас сражаешься, в чемоданы, и тащи свою тощую задницу обратно в Италию! Хватит уже, наотдыхался!  
Тсуна хотел было возразить, что жизнь у него, стараниями некоторых отцов и детей, очень даже насыщенная, но вовремя затормозил. Занзас был прав. Сидя в Японии, он в происходящем не разберется.  
— Я позвоню, как прилечу! С меня мясо на ужин! Или чем ты там предпочитаешь питаться? Виски?  
Отборнейший мат на итальянском Тсуна волей случая выучил первым, и сейчас был вынужден держать телефон на расстоянии вытянутой руки, пока босс Варии в самых ярких, красочных и реалистичных выражениях предсказывал Саваде скорую и мучительную смерть. Когда мобильный подозрительно замолк, Тсуна хотел сказать «спасибо», но трубка снова взорвалась. Только на сей раз громкими короткими гудками.


	2. Chapter 2

Италия. Палермо. 16-ое сентября. 17:03.

Душещипательные откровения Савады Занзас вытерпел по одной причине: одновременно отливать, курить и швырять телефон было неудобно. Вернувшись в спальню, он за несколько секунд исправил положение: сигарета осталась дымиться в пепельнице, а мобильный окончил свою недолгую жизнь, встретившись с облюбованной Занзасом стеной. Крепость собственной комнаты босс Варии проверял регулярно. Самые стойкие гаджеты оставляли на стене вмятины. Те, что похилее, рассыпались мелким крошевом и противно хрустели под подошвами сапог. Этот оказался примерно в середине топа «Предметы для разбивания». На куски он разлетелся, но при ударе издал звук, громкий настолько, что в комнату с воплем влетел патлатый мусор.  
— Босс, ты достал! — Скуало давно достаточно одного взгляда, чтобы понимать, где и что в очередной раз расхерачил Занзас. — Это третий за неделю! Следующий Маммон спишет с твоего личного счета!  
Занзас привычно проигнорировал оры, стянул со спинки дивана штаны и остановился перед зеркалом.  
— Вчерашний ужин —полный отстой. Завтрак будешь готовить сам, — недавно поднявшийся с постели Занзас не очень спешил одеваться, но штаны натянуть соизволил.  
\- Ага, — орать Скуало прекратил и плюхнулся на стул, разгребая мыском ботинка бренные останки того, что еще недавно было телефоном. — Уже готовлю приказ о назначении себя на вторую ставку: горничной, уборщика, повара и психоаналитика. Занзас, ты куда-то собрался?  
— Мусор. То, что я в штанах, еще не значит, что я куда-то собираюсь, — Занзас прищурился, в глазах заплясали недобрые огоньки пробуждающейся ярости. Только адресована ярость была вовсе не отражающемуся в зеркале варийскому Дождю. Кусочки мозаики, изрядно разрозненной после пробуждения, наконец, начали складываться в единый пазл. Занзас не счел нужным сообщить недоумку Саваде, что виделся со стариком еще и вчера. Терпкий вечер, один из тех, что Занзас так не любил: бокал приторного вина, обманчиво-мирно трещащие в камине поленья и бессмысленные разговоры о лживом прошлом и будущем, существовавшем только в голове Девятого.  
— Ну да. В пять-то вечера, которые для тебя утро. Не говори мне, что ты надел штаны, только чтобы спуститься к своему еще не приготовленному завтраку, — Скуало подцепил кончиком меча валяющуюся на полу рубашку и кинул в сторону Занзаса. — Тогда уж полный парад, босс. А то тарелки от счастья подохнут, едва завидев твой стриптиз средь бела дня.  
—Не нарывайся, — машинально огрызнулся в ответ Занзас, застегивая рубашку. — Тарелки подыхать подождут. Подгони ко входу тачку. Навестим папашу.  
Скуало вскочил со стула, в глазах мелькнул знакомый азарт. Уже у самой двери он обернулся.  
— Босс, гранатомет брать, или мы так, своими силами? — широкий акулий оскал зеркально отразил ухмылку Занзаса. Чертов Дождь порой бывал излишне проницательным: сейчас, как никогда, Занзасу хотелось разнести резиденцию Девятого Вонголы, как недавний телефон — на мелкие бесполезные кусочки.

…Спустя час каменистых дорог, десяти минут нудного досмотра на въезде в особняк, и еще пяти — недоуменного взирания на весь набор Хранителей старика перед помпезным парадным входом, Занзас пожалел, что гранатомет они все-таки не взяли.


	3. Chapter 3

Италия. Палермо. 17-ое сентября. 16:47.

Саднит разбитая скула, в ребрах хорошо если просто пара трещин, хотя Супербия подозревает, что два — точно сломаны. Тачка Занзаса, но Скуало отлично с ней управляется. Взвизгивают покрышки на идеально-ровном асфальтовом покрытии, ревет мощный движок — и машина срывается с места. Прочь от стен, где остается замурованным Занзас.  
Скуало впихивает в ухо наушник, до упора вжимает педаль газа в пол и выносит ко всем хренам ворота вонгольского особняка. Вмятины на капоте и бампере босс ему уже не простит, но сейчас это не важно. Выкручивая руль, Варийский Дождь вписывается в очередной крутой каменистый поворот, пытаясь дозвониться до Луссурии или Бельфегора. Уснули они там, что ли, или мобильный сдох— в динамике тишина, режущая уши, и никаких ответов, никаких гудков.  
Где-то на середине спуска с крутого виража Скуало едва не сталкивается носом покореженной тачки с бампером идиота-таксиста, внезапно возникшего на его пути. Супербия матерится сквозь зубы, выкручивая руль, в поле зрения на долю секунды попадает пассажир на заднем сидении. Рыжие вихры, и на удивление знакомая аура. Савада?! Бред. Надумай тот заявиться, Скуало бы знал от звонившего едва ли не каждый день Такеши. Нет, будущего наследничка здесь быть не может! Скуало встряхивает башкой и тут же морщится, ощупывая челюсть, видимо, и ее свернули в порыве особой страсти. Горе-водитель остается за поворотом, и Супербия тут же о нем забывает. Телефон по-прежнему молчит, и у Скуало есть сколько-то минут до следующей мобильной вышки, чтобы собрать воедино рассыпающиеся в прах и головную боль обрывки неприятных воспоминаний.

\- Какого хуя вы нам такой прием закатили? — с усмешкой интересуется у толпы Занзас, стоит им выбраться из машины.— Я в лотерею выиграл, или наоборот, кто-то из вас, старых пердунов, в карты проигрался? Дорожки красной не хватает. Для пущей торжественности.  
Скуало щерится, по привычке стоя чуть позади босса. К шуточкам Занзаса тут почти все привыкли, но такие агрессивные особи, как Койот, нет-нет, да и срываются, угрожая боссу Варии отменной поркой. В таких случаях Супербия всегда оказывается рядом и с готовностью предлагает свои услуги в качестве ответной любезности. Обычно их перепалки не заканчиваются ничем стоящим, и кто-нибудь более миролюбивый (например, Шниттен) разнимает сцепившихся и разводит по разным углам. Но сегодня Койот не торопится разнообразить утро Скуало, а лишь прожигает Занзаса хмурым недобрым взглядом.  
— Занзас. Рекомендую тебе добровольно сдать свое оружие, кольцо и коробочку, — выступает вперед Висконти, и происходящее все больше начинает походить на фарс. Занзас отвечает самым логичным , по мнению Супербии, способом — вскидывает руку и оставляет в ступени под ботинками Хранителя Облака аккуратную ровную дырку. За спиной у Варийского капитана оказывается подонок-туманник Дона Тимотео — что-то шипит, и реальность покрывается рябью.  
— Занзас! Это какая-то подстава! — кричит Скуало, пытаясь протиснуться сквозь плотное синее марево, но колдует старый хрыч отменно. Руки и ноги становятся как ватные, а на протезе и шее ощущается прочная канатная удавка.  
Где-то неподалеку, Скуало уже не понимает, где именно, палит Занзас. Но выстрелы вскоре смолкают, и слышно, как босс матерится, что пламя больше не генерируется из пальцев в бесполезные пушки. Кто-то особенно добрый (по силе удара Супербия догадывается, что это за все прошлые разы мстит Койот) впечатывает кулак аккурат под самые ребра, а потом снова, уже выше, и, видимо, знает, куда бить. Сознание, опутанное липким маревом иллюзии, уплывает, и Скуало вырубается.


	4. Chapter 4

Италия. Палермо. 17-ое сентября. 15:50.

Вокруг — ни хрена. Только голые стены. Чертовы голые стены. Ни окон, ни дверей. Египетская гробница в лучшем виде. В таких фараонов хоронили. Только причисление подобным образом к особам императорских кровей Занзаса отнюдь не радует. Перед глазами все плывет, и стены качаются, как во время шторма. Или как после отменной варийской попойки.  
Пелена спадает, сползает пластом стены, за которой обнаруживается Облако старика, стоящий у двери. Она все же существует.  
— Думаю, ты понимаешь, почему оказался здесь, Занзас.  
Картинка мигает и переливается. Занзас не до конца уверен, реален ли хранитель. Интуиция вопит, что, к сожалению, врезать Висконти прямо сейчас не получится.  
— Давай. Просвети меня, — хрипит Занзас. Каждое слово дается с трудом и колет глотку. — Если новости гавно — тащи выпить. В горле дерет от ваших понтов.  
Кривая усмешка искажает лицо Висконти, а может, это лишь рябь перед глазами — Занзасу похуй. Мир пока что не стал дружелюбнее, и босс Варии готов платить ему той же монетой. Вот только в кончиках пальцев не чувствуется привычного покалывания — предвкушения безжалостной смеси Гармонии и Ярости. И это на редкость дерьмово.  
— Ты не получишь ничего, кроме смерти, щенок. На твоем месте я бы молился, чтобы она была быстрой и не мучительной.  
Голос Висконти отражается от стен и гремит над самым ухом. Занзас морщится.  
— А куда надо помолиться, чтобы ты перестал трусливо прятаться за иллюзией? Или к старости силы уже не те, чтобы пообщаться лицом к лицу?  
Висконти с ответом не медлит — оказывается рядом, а в следующую секунду впечатывает кулак в скулу Занзаса.  
— Мелкий неблагодарный говнюк! Ты рос в этом доме, дон дал тебе все! Ты предал его тогда, и все сошло тебе с рук! Мы были против, но он настоял на своем и освободил тебя, дал второй шанс. И как ты им воспользовался? Ты…

Заебись поговорили. Перед глазами рябит еще больше, щека отзывается ноющей болью, во рту и на губах привкус крови. Висконти брызжет яростью и слюной, и Занзас брезгливо стирает ее с подбородка. Не дождавшись конца пассажа, бьет в ответ. Удар выходит отменный, Висконти сгибается пополам. А, нет. Согнулся бы, не пойди картинка рябью. Чертовы иллюзии. Чертовы иллюзионисты.

— Даже не пытайся, Занзас, — скрипит над ухом самый отвратительный из когда-либо слышанных голосов. Скрипит ровно в тот момент, когда, не обнаружив под пальцами привычных прикладов пистолетов, босс Варии поднимает ладонь, собираясь сформировать достойный ответ сидящему в печенках Висконти, туманнику и вообще всей Вонголе в целом.

— Камера построена специально под тебя, — Талботу и не нужно показательно рисоваться в миражах стен. От его хрипов, лишь отдаленно похожих на нормальный голос , даже у самых стойких бойцов по спинам бегут мурашки. Занзас не из пугливых, хотя имел необычайное счастье общаться с престарелым пронырой лично и имеет смутное представление о его возможностях и способностях. Гораздо больше полного комплекта прислужников Девятого, за каким-то хером припершегося Талбота и камеры Занзаса волнует, почему его пламя его же и не слушается.  
— Ты, верно, хочешь разнести тут все, мальчик, - старый козел точно задержался на этом свете, если и мысли научился читать. - Ты можешь разбить в кровь костяшки пальцев, кромсая камень , но эта клетка не даст ни искры ярости, что так удачно сочетается в тебе с пламенем Неба. По крупицам, мальчик, она заберет всю твою силу,— вот и ответ. Мало того, что одурманили какой-то иллюзорной хренью, так еще и в клетку пиявочную засадили! Шутники, блять.  
—Заканчивай уже свой трепетный спич, переходи к главному. Остальные маразматики горазды только кулаками махать без объяснений. С хера ли весь этот балаган?! Если причина в застарелой, как их кости, ненависти – клянусь… — договорить Занзасу не дает сухой и мерзкий, чередующийся смехом, кашель.  
— Ты уже не сможешь ничего сделать, мальчик. Твои поступки влекут за собой именно те последствия, что ты ощущаешь сейчас. Хранители дона Тимотео позвали меня, чтобы отнять у тебя все. Пламя, волю, жизнь. Так же, как ты отнял это все у дона. Проведи последние минуты жизни в смиренном молчании и покаянии.  
— Да охуеть как я хочу помолчать и покаяться! — рычит Занзас в пустоту, неожиданную после стольких посетителей. Он ни хрена не понимает, а обрывки фактов говорят только о том, что с папашей что-то произошло, и крайним сделали Занзаса. В лучших вонгольских традициях.

***

Темнота и узость раздражающе навязчива. Чужие пальцы бросают коробочку на стол, и первое желание — оттяпать эти пальцы по самое плечо. В квадрате замкнутых стен — не размять лап, не рыкнуть оглушающе так, чтобы завибрировали окна и тонкие перегородки. И где-то там, он явственно ощущает загривком, его владелец пытается вызвать свою силу и пламя, а, значит, и его самого. В отличие от хозяина, ему сейчас не ставят никаких преград. Сузив алые глаза в опасные щели, зверь переступает лапами и материализуется из коробочки на пол какой-то комнатушки. Кто-то хилый, совершенно не опасный, дрожащий руками и ногами, испуганно вжимается в стену, пялясь на него, как на восьмое чудо света или самый свой страшный кошмар. Второе зверю нравится больше. Он раскрывает пасть и оглушительно рычит, выплевывая вместе с рыком чистое пламя. 

Принюхавшись, зверь понимает, что в левой части огромного пространства пахнет опасностью и смертью. Там нет хозяина, но есть гниль. Такие запахи говорят сами за себя, и зверь тяжелой поступью уходит в другую сторону, исследуя этаж за этажом. Тот, на котором заперт хозяин, слишком далеко, и впереди стоит плотная завеса.Зверь скребет лапами стену и глухо порыкивает, сбиваясь на скулеж, в надежде, что владелец услышит. Поняв, что так ничего не выйдет, зверь следует обратно по коридорам, туда, где чувствуется запах второго знакомого ему человека. Он не хозяин, конечно, но бывает с ним рядом часто, и железкой махает успешно, принося на конце лезвия свою добычу. На худой конец, и он может справиться с отделяющей от хозяина стеной. Снести деревянную решетку мощной когтистой лапой — раз плюнуть. И когда откуда-то сверху слышится удивленное: «Бестер?», зверь бросает под ноги человеку его меч. 

***  
В кабинете Тимотео сумрачно и накурено. Талбот шаркает к окну, отдергивает шторы, распахивает могучие пуленепробиваемые стекла в стороны. Морщится Койот. Нехотя тушит в полную окурков пепельницу очередную сигарету Висконти. Мрачно и с решимостью смотрит на Хранителя пламени, времени и прочих недоступных простым смертным радостей Шниттен. Он же первым и прерывает тяжелое молчание.  
— Что скажешь, Талбот? Сколько нам еще ждать?  
Талбот стоит к Хранителям спиной, изучая сад и наступающие на деревья тени от садящегося солнца.  
— Силы так просто не покинут Занзаса. Мы не обладаем другими средствами, кроме стен его камеры. Решитесь пойти сейчас — он разнесет в клочья не только сдерживающую его клетку и этаж. Зверь настолько зол, что будет в состоянии оставить после себя лишь руины. Но через час, а, может быть, два или три, огонь оставит его тело…  
— Да черт возьми! Я не собираюсь ждать час или два! Он не заслуживает и секунды на этом свете! — перебивает, взрывается гневом Койот.  
Талбот не оборачивается, лишь укоризненно качает головой. Звенит в такт ожерелье из черепков на его одеждах.  
— Ты горяч и нетерпелив, хранитель Урагана, совсем как в старые добрые времена. Вот только если вы все окончательно убеждены в виновности мальчика — час уже не сыграет никакой роли.  
— А ты что-то темнишь, как в старые добрые времена! — Койот срывается с места, вздыбливая ногами ковер и роняя стоящий рядом стул, но останавливается от прикосновения к своему плечу.  
— Мы так или иначе сделаем это, - успокаивает его Шниттен. — Давай не будем устраивать разборки там, где они сейчас совсем не к месту.  
Койот недовольно хмурит брови, но возвращается и поднимает стул. Час он потерпит, а после собственноручно выбьет из приемыша остатки жизни.  
Снова повисает оглушительная тишина, но длится она недолго. Спустя минуту особняк взрывается сиреной опасности, и в комнату вваливается запыхавшийся Ганауче.  
— Варийский щенок Дождя все же сбежал!


	5. Chapter 5

Италия. Палермо. 17-ое сентября. 16:47.

К чему Тсуна, кажется, не сможет привыкнуть никогда — так это к дорогам на Сицилии. Так бодренько начинающееся от аэропорта шоссе, стоит отъехать подальше, переходит в узкий горный серпантин. Тсуна комкает в руках письмо, то и дело косится на лежащий на коленях мобильный. Может, зря он не предупредил друзей о своем отъезде? Солгал Гокудере, не ответил на звонок Ямамото, оставил Ламбо на маму — шебутной подросток к его возвращению хорошо, если дом не разгромит. Просить водителя ехать помедленнее бесполезно, тот увлеченно рассказывает что-то то ли про приближающуюся грозу, то ли про очередной футбольный матч, то ли про все вместе, не делая пауз. Тсуна перестает его слушать и только хватается пальцами за спинку переднего сиденья. На очередном крутом повороте они едва не сталкиваются с другой машиной. Та проносится совсем рядом серебряной молнией. Сколько же тут любителей погонять! Несмотря на то, что таксист тут же замолкает, долго об этом размышлять не приходится — после следующего подъема впереди начинают маячить знакомые ворота.  
Поместье встречает Тсуну покореженными воротами, взбудораженными, помятыми охранниками и дулами автоматов. Вскинув руки вверх, Тсуна выбирается из машины, мягко и виновато улыбаясь.  
\- Я, может быть, не вовремя, но я приехал к дону Тимотео. Меня зовут Савада Тсунаеши.  
Вместо ответа большая часть секьюрити рассаживается в подъехавшие джипы и уезжает. Но парочка автоматов все еще упирается четко в лоб Тсуны, живо напоминая о первых уроках Реборна.  
— С оружием стоит обращаться аккуратнее, — спокойно произносит Тсуна, не обращая внимания на нацеленные на него пушки. Ровно в этот же момент в передатчике охранников явственно слышится: «Пропустите!»  
Те с недоверием косятся на гостя, но расступаются в стороны и опускают оружие. Тсуна вежливо рассчитывается с водителем, явно жалеющим, что подобрал такого проблемного пассажира. Такси срывается с места, а Тсуна, уже без сопровождения охраны, шагает к особняку. Путь на плаху за прошедшие годы выучен на все сто баллов.

На входе его встречает Шниттен. Тсуна редко видел Хранителей Девятого, но Дождь Тимотео знает хорошо.  
— У вас… что-то случилось? Я приехал повидаться с доном Тимотео и обсудить с ним один важный вопрос, — начинает было Тсунаеши, но замирает, наталкиваясь на полный сочувствия взгляд. Вместо ответа старик приобнимает его за плечи и уводит по коридору вглубь особняка.  
— Не мог бы ты подождать здесь пару минут? — произносит Шниттен, когда они останавливаются перед хорошо знакомой Тсуне дверью кабинета дона Тимотео. — Я сейчас вернусь.

С куда большим удовольствием Тсуна присел бы или прилег после длинного перелета, но только кивает и остается стоять. Проходит не пять, и не десять минут. Тсуна прислоняется спиной к стене, голоса за дверью все громче и можно разобрать, о чем они спорят. С каждым услышанным словом он бледнеет все больше, картинка произошедшего складывается целиком. Дедушку Тимотео уже не вернуть, и Савада Тсунаеши разбит и опустошен. Но у наследника Дона на скорбь нет ни времени, ни возможности. Нарушая все правила приличия, японского такта и законов мафии, Тсуна распахивает тяжелую дверь. Пять пар глаз одновременно оборачиваются на него.

Савада тушуется на несколько мгновений, словно заходит в этот кабинет впервые, как много-много лет назад. И едва не делает шага обратно к выходу, но вовремя вспоминает, что возраст – больше не оправдание и решения он теперь должен принимать важные и самостоятельные. 

— Как выбранный доном Тимотео наследник семьи Вонгола, я требую дать мне возможность поговорить с Занзасом. Я не знаю всех фактов, но не могу позволить, чтобы вы обрекли человека на смерть! — Тсуна чувствует себя укротителем, попавшим в клетку с прайдом львов. Он бросает вызов, и именно сейчас решится, съедят его или прислушаются. — У меня есть письмо.

Савада разворачивает листок, что все еще держит в руках, и протягивает его Шниттену. В ушах слегка шумит, сердце колотится, как бешеное, но Тсуна знает, нельзя терять самообладания — некоторые особи поучительно рассказывали за бутылочкой виски, что львы чувствуют чужой страх. Он должен, обязательно должен поговорить с высокомерным ублюдком, попытаться исправить то, что делают Хранители дона Тимотео. «Это так ты мою жизнь сделал еще никчемнее, да?» — несется в мыслях, тогда как собственная интуиция упрямо твердит, что Занзас невиновен.

— Савада Тсунаеши, ты слишком юн и многого не понимаешь, — вперед выступает Висконти. — Неужели ты думаешь, мы не проверили все несколько раз перед тем, как вынести приговор? Занзас — предатель и убийца. Он получит по заслугам.  
— Пусть поговорят, — устало произносит Шниттен, словно постаревший с момента их последней с Тсуной встречи еще на десяток лет. — Дон Тимотео не раз озвучивал свою волю. Мы все знаем, что она заключалась в том, чтобы назначить своим наследником Саваду Тсунаеши. Он доверял ему. Значит, должны доверять и мы.

К Тсуне подходит Талбот. Он опускает на плечо не по-стариковски тяжелую ладонь и глухо бормочет:  
— Стены, мальчик. Стены и камни. Через пару часов от прежнего Занзаса не останется ничего. А ты, если не хочешь разбираться с отголосками этой чужеродной силы — просто не пытайся его освободить.  
И добавляет уже более громко:  
— Поговори, мальчик. Облегчи его последние минуты, как будущий дон Вонголы.


	6. Chapter 6

Италия. Палермо. 17-ое сентября. 18:07.

Занзаса упаковали на самый нижний и темный этаж. Вниз с Тсуной спускается Шниттен, видимо, выбранный из всей этой сбрендившей компании самым уравновешенным. Тсуне все равно, кто его провожает. В голове отбойным молотком стучит мысль, что Занзас тут совершенно ни при чем. Вот только как доказать это, он пока не знает.  
— Не стану торопить тебя. Но помни, что Занзас предал своего отца, — тихо и сухо выдает в сползающем вниз лифте напутствия Дождь Девятого. — Вонгола никогда не прощала таких предательств, а Занзас всегда был неуправляемым. Он убийца, Савада. Бесчувственный, эгоистичный, хладнокровный убийца.

Тсуне хочется выкрикнуть в морщинистое, испещренное шрамами лицо, что, какой бы скотиной и засранцем не был Занзас — убийцей отца сейчас, спустя столько лет после Колыбели, он бы уже не стал. Вместо этого будущий дон Вонголы упрямо стискивает кулаки и еле заметно кивает головой. Только не словам Шниттена, а собственным мыслям.

Брабантерс дает ему десять минут, и этого катастрофически мало. Чужой каземат опутан паутиной, чернеющей в тусклом свете ламп. Всполохами огненного течет по нитям, как по венам, обжигающая и такая знакомая сила Занзаса. Клетку зверя не откроют перед укротителем, не имеющим достаточной власти над кучкой полоумных стариков.

— Как-то невежливо, не находишь, что вместо ужина я рассматриваю эти серые камни? — интересуется Тсуна в пустоту. Там, по мнению поднадоевшей за сегодня интуиции, должна находиться дверь. По ту сторону пугающей черноты раздается громкий гогот.  
— Савада. Ты либо настолько глуп, что действительно сюда приперся, либо мои будущие палачи считают, что один твой вид способен окончательно меня доконать.  
— Раз твое чувство юмора все еще на высоте, ты там очень даже жив, — качает головой Тсуна. Он протягивает пальцы к одной из нитей, и та огрызается: зло, больно, не допуская никакого постороннего влияния на свою работу. Тсуна негромко охает, рассматривая оседающую на подушечках черноту. Влипли, в прямом смысле этого слова.  
— В очередь, гаденыш! Тут желающих на мою смерть посмотреть больше, чем тебе годиков исполнится в следующем месяце! — рычит из-за стены Занзас, а Тсуна стоит и глупо улыбается. Надо же, даже находясь на волосок от смерти, засранец помнит о его предстоящем празднике.  
— Только подарок ты выбрал несколько неудачный, — хмыкает Тсуна и тянется к карману пиджака. Не самая лучшая тема для, возможно, последней их беседы. Но ничего лучше сейчас в голову не приходит.  
— Ты совсем ебнулся, Савада?! Давай, включи мозги и подумай, нахуя мне так подставляться. Мало того, что якобы грохнул папашу, так еще и тебе об этом сообщил, и сам на казнь же и приехал! Я, в отличие от тебя, не идиот! — стены дрожат и вибрируют, зловеще вздувается оплетающая их паутина. Глухие удары подтверждают догадку Тсуны — Занзас в крайней степени бешенства и сейчас мечется по камере, ударяя по камням и пытаясь добудиться до своей силы.  
— Я верю, Занзас. Я верю тебе, — счет идет на секунды. Наверняка Шниттен, а то и все остальные хранители Тимотео поблизости, и у Тсуны один шанс на миллион. Он натягивает перчатки и отходит подальше. — Постарайся выжить, хорошо?  
В таком узком пространстве много плачевных вариантов исхода его попытки. От мемориала в целый этаж, а то и особняк — до выжженной дотла камеры вместе с засунутым в нее боссом Варии. Но Тсуна идет на риск. В линзах стабилизируется Х-баннер, и сердце сбивчиво поторапливает шкалу частыми ударами. Выдохнув, Тсуна со всей дури выпускает пламя в паутину и морщится от мгновенной отдачи. Жжет по всему телу, кусками разъедая новенький, к слову, костюм и впиваясь невидимыми зубами в кожу. Тсуна сильнее упирается ногами в каменный пол, увеличивая силу до предела, на который только способен, и даже чувствует, как сплетается его Небесная Гармония с отнятой этими стенами Яростью. А потом паутина начинает плавиться вместе с камнем, и следом в живот прилетает отменный хук.  
— Слышь, фаербол чертов, ты меня вместо жаркого на ужин решил подать?


	7. Chapter 7

Италия. Палермо. 17-ое сентября. 17:31.

Чем дальше Скуало от особняка Вонголы — тем менее ощутима сила чужого иллюзиониста. В голове проясняется, хотя ребра и челюсть все так же предательски ноют. Резко дав по тормозам, Супербия останавливает тачку прямо на середине дороги и открывает окно, жадно глотая ртом вечерний раскаленный воздух окрестностей Палермо. Да он сбрендил, не иначе! Босс хер знает где, и обвинения против него, по ходу, выдвинуты серьезные — иначе не стали бы старые пердуны всей шоблой на них набрасываться. А он, Скуало, просто сел в тачку и поехал в далекие дали за помощью! Имея опыт сражений с иллюзионистами и двух доморощенных под боком, сложить два и два уже совсем не сложно. Что же это за магия такая, что заставила его позорно сбежать, поджав хвост?

На соседнем сиденье лежат коробочки: своя и босса, а Супербия начинает сомневаться и в том, что камеру взломал Бестер. Где это видано, чтобы животные без подпитки пламенем на поверхность выбирались? Херня, от начала до конца. Сомнения отражаются и в мече на протезе, но, может, победа над боссом Варии застила глаза стайке старых шакалов, и о его верном мечнике решили забыть?

Развернуть тачку на узком серпантине дело трудноватое, и времени совсем нет. Но едва машина послушно встает в нужном направлении, навстречу, грозной темной тучей, выплывают два джипа вонгольской охраны, а из окон тут же начинают палить мордовороты Тимотео. Пытаясь удержать автомобиль ровно и быстро соображая, сойдет ли попытка пойти на таран за доблесть или за глупость, Супербия распахивает бардачок. Предсказуемо, мать его! Обычных пушек в нем нет, лишь мелькают алыми пятнами два багровых икса, которые Скуало тоже забрал с собой.

— Идиот, — матерится Скуало, ругая себя. — Кретин конченый! Ты же его без оружия оставил!  
Перед глазами возникает образ Занзаса, и Скуало злится еще сильнее.  
— Хрен тебе, а не новый мобильный! Выживем — ты у меня первым делом полный арсенал оружия в тачку получишь! — обещает он, нажимая на тормоз и врубая заднюю передачу. Самое время проверить ловкость и грацию Императора Мечей. Машина петляет. Чужая, меткая, сука, пуля разбивает переднее стекло, задевая острой иглой правое плечо. Заебись выходит прогулочка, что и говорить! Сдавать задом, по виражам дороги, на полной скорости, уходя от двух напирающих машин — то еще развлечение. Скуало отвлекается на новый поворот, в этот момент очередная пуля пробивает одну из шин, и тачку начинает вести. Раскрутившись на узкой трассе, машина ударяется задним бампером в гору и, оттолкнувшись от каменной гряды, сбивает ограждение, вылетая в пропасть.

— Тройной оклад, млин! За вредность на производстве! — успевает подумать Варийский Дождь перед тем, как чертова разбитая в хлам колымага совершает последний в своей жизни кульбит и врезается в гору, взрываясь ярким поминальным огнем.


	8. Chapter 8

Италия. Палермо. 17-ое сентября. 18:12.

Передвигаться по особняку, где желающих повоевать – сплошь и рядом, Занзаса совершенно не прельщает. А вот Савада, как-то чересчур легко стекший по стеночке после недавнего удара, ногами шевелить не торопится. Улыбается, мелкий засранец, глазами сверлит, словно не босса Варии узрел целым и невредимым, а зверюшку диковинную! Кстати. О зверье. Занзас думает, что оставлять в подарок Бестера – слишком жирно для папашиной своры. Но идти за коробочкой сейчас, да еще и с довеском в виде, возможно, уже и не будущего босса Вонголы – идея хреновая. Ладно, потерпит кошатина немного.

\- Эй, принцесса недоделанная! Если не хочешь, чтобы трон превратился в тыкву, приходи в себя! - благодарить Занзас не собирается, слишком много чести для рыжеволосого недоразумения. А вот за плечи встряхивает хорошенько. Взгляд у Савады плывет, и Занзас хмурится. Совсем перегорел, что ли, прожектор хренов?!  
\- Карета, Занзас, - показалось или мальчишка готов рассмеяться? Точно спятил! - Карета, а не трон.  
\- Похуй, - веско роняет в ответ Занзас, оглядывается по сторонам. Отсюда надо сваливать, и чем быстрее, тем лучше. Что там Савада вчера вещал про пароли и альбатросов?

Откашлявшись от забившей легкие каменной пыли, Савада все же поднимается на ноги. Шатает засранца изрядно, приходится перехватить его под руку, заставляя опереться на себя. Занзасу и самому бы сейчас опора не помешала - фокус с вытягиванием сил его изрядно потрепал, но раз уж из них двоих мужик только он, выбирать не приходится.

Десять шагов вперед, два поворота, вломить с ноги глупому надсмотрщику из простых смертных (видать, подагра и ревматизм не дают Хранителям успеть к месту "трагедии" лично, а систему иллюзий Савада расхерачил прямо в лоб), покрепче перехватить горячего, как чертова печка, самого Саваду. В коридоре темень, хоть глаз выколи. Занзас даже думает, не попросить ли Саваду малость "подсветить". Ладно, и без чудиков, за каким-то дьяволом полезших его спасать, справится - особняк изучен детально еще во времена лихой юности, а про систему "Альбатрос", скрывающую в недрах камня не только сейф, но и лабиринт из секретных ходов, Занзас выяснил еще из дневников старика. Под себя строил, пердун старый, только не пригодятся они ему теперь! Мелькает на краю сознания какая-то важная и ценная мысль, но сейчас боссу Варии не до размышлений. Выбраться, вытащить, так уж и быть, Саваду, отомстить за все унижения и попытки забрать у него то, что принадлежит ему по праву - за эти цели Занзас готов биться до последней капли своего пламени и крови.

Наконец-то пальцы нащупывают на стене объемную лепнину, и Занзас торжествующе хмыкает, впихивая Саваду в открывающийся проем. Остается надеяться, что старик был настолько глуп или умен, что не трепался направо и налево о своих подготовительных работах.


	9. Chapter 9

Италия. Палермо. 17-ое сентября. 18:12.

Очень сложно оставаться спокойным, когда хочется взорваться ураганным смерчем, сметающим все на своем пути. Все, и в первую очередь, предателя, погубившего его дона. Говорят, порывистость несвойственна старости, но все Хранители Урагана схожи между собой. Говорят, когда умирает твое Небо, все теряет смысл. Все, кроме жажды мести.

Сомнений нет - Занзас виновен, трудно подобрать более подходящий набор улик. Кто, как не он, был позавчера у его Неба и провел в этом самом кабинете без малого несколько часов? Только тогда горел камин, Койот лично его зажег (дон в последнее время жаловался на холод), сейчас в нем только пепел. Говорят, из пепла рождается пламя. И имя тому пламени - месть.

Как посмел выращенный и выхоленный доном щенок сначала укусить, а потом и вовсе разорвать горло своего спасителя? "Он вытащил тебя из трущоб, где ты был бы обречен провести всю жизнь, одарил всеми ее благами, а ты..." Занзас, разумеется, не отвечает. Койота сдерживает лишь мысль, что всего несколько часов - и алый огонь в глазах предателя погаснет навсегда. Такой же алый, как остатки вина в бокале его Неба. Отравленного вина. "Яд - оружие стариков, женщин и детей", - проносится в мыслях давно прочитанная фраза. "К кому ты себя причисляешь, Занзас?"

Койот надеется, им удалось убедить Десятого Вонголу. Тот жалостлив - это отмечал еще Девятый, жалостлив, но мозги за десять лет встали на нужное место. И Савада Тсунаеши должен понять, что только хладнокровный убийца подсыпет яд благодетелю. Тому, кого несколько лет называл отцом. Хладнокровный и бессердечный убийца со своим выводком щенков. "Ошибаетесь, вам никогда не завладеть Вонголой. Тебе никогда не стоять во главе, Занзас!" Побег его прихвостня не поможет - далеко ли убежишь от смерти? У Вонголы, помимо Варии, есть свои ресурсы, и CEDEF - один из них.

Ярость застилает глаза, внутри словно сжимается тугая пружина. Шниттен дал наследнику его Неба десять минут, из которых пять уже прошли. Осталось еще пять. Пять минут до мести. Пять минут для вынесения приговора.

В легких першит от дыма очередной сигареты, и Койот лишь сейчас прислушивается к разговору, что ведут между собой остальные хранители. Он не оборачивается к ним - давно знает наизусть голоса соратников. Да и боль в каждом - одинаковая.

\- Мы можем верить Саваде Тсунаеши. Кому еще доверять сейчас, как не ему? - Шниттен всегда был миротворцем и главным противником Койота на собраниях и совещаниях.  
\- Он не пробьет защиту, даже если решится на это, - грубовато-глухой голос Висконти гулко отдается в ушах. - Занзас не сможет ему помочь, мы позаботились об этом. Зверь бессилен в своей клетке, пусть сколько угодно царапает прутья.  
\- Любой запрет можно обойти, - нотки меда в голосе иллюзиониста Койот ненавидит. Ненавидит, но всегда мирился с выбором дона. - Было бы желание. Не так ли, Нуга?

Койот резко оборачивается, пепел падает на скатерть. Слова еще больше раззадоривают набирающий смертоносную силу смерч.  
\- Ты не понимаешь, что...

Договорить он не успевает - особняк снова взрывается сиреной. Это означает лишь одно - его Небо предали уже двое.  
\- Перекрыть все входы и выходы, - как бы ни были они все раздавлены горем, передатчик у каждого с собой, обязанности Хранителей никто не отменял, даже после (Койот не решается произнести это даже про себя)... даже сейчас. - Не дать им уйти. Висконти, ты за это отвечаешь. Ни Брау, ты с ним.  
Оба Хранителя покидают кабинет. Никто из них, кажется, не возражает передаче командования, а попробовали бы - сильно пожалели.  
\- Буше, - сверкает он глазами в сторону Хранителя Тумана. - Ты знаешь, что делать.  
\- Слушаю и повинуюсь, мой господин, - склоняется тот в насмешливом поклоне и испаряется прежде, чем Койот успевает выругаться. Нашел время для шуток!  
\- Ганауче! - это снова в передатчик. Только тот молчит. - Шниттен, проверь, в чем там дело!  
Брабантерс не произносит ни слова, только долгим взглядом смеривает Хранителя Урагана Девятого Вонголы. И тоже уходит. А Койот, стоит всем покинуть комнату, падает на стул, точно его оставляют последние силы - по всей грудной клетке разливается боль. Зря он отпустил Солнце. Но и на такой случай есть средство. Нужно только только добраться до собственной комнаты. Просить кого-то принести - терять так необходимые для поимки предателей ресурсы.  
Койот закрывает за собой дверь, сосредоточившись на цели и абстрагируясь от режущей боли. Ему абсолютно не до того, чтобы заметить - Талбота уже давно нет в кабинете.


	10. Chapter 10

Япония. Намимори. 16-ое сентября. 07:00.

В Намимори не по-сентябрьски пахнет летом. Ямамото не помнит, когда в последний раз день был таким чудесным.

В день прилета погода в Японии их не жаловала, словно рассердившись на долгое отсутствие. Но было и не до погоды. Он, Хаято и Тсуна день и ночь сидели над документами, разбирая все накопившиеся в Намимори дела. «Золотое Трио», — комментировал Ламбо, — «кто из вас Гарри Поттер»? За это Хранитель Грозы получал угрожающий рык Гокудеры, извиняющийся взгляд Тсуны и мягкую улыбку Ямамото. Конечно, Ламбо просто пытался их подбодрить, поскольку сам не смыслил в документах, отчетности и бухгалтерии. Да и не надо, пусть сперва закончит школу, в этом вопросе Ямамото был полностью солидарен с Тсуной.

Но день сегодняшний, по общей договоренности, свободен от дел. До встречи с друзьями несколько часов, и Ямамото делает то, в чем отказывал себе уже давно, по той или иной причине. Ограничение своих желаний — часть кодекса самурая, который, с момента встречи со Скуало, стал настольной книгой. Но сейчас можно позволить себе уйти на поляну неподалеку от дома, прихватив бейсбольную биту. Сталь сегодня не пригодится.

Ветер шелестит в верхушках деревьев, усыпанные листьями травы поднимаются до колен.  
Ямамото расчехляет биту, но улыбается совсем другим мыслям. Незримое присутствие наставника можно ощутить и на расстоянии. «Долго спать собираешься, мальчишка? Укол ты уже заработал! Стойка!» «Я готов, сенсей», — задорная улыбка и взмах битой по невидимому мячу.

Тренировка удается на славу. Приятная усталость разливается по телу, отдается в каждой мышце. Ямамото опускается на траву, смотрит на начало нового дня. Первый луч солнца — как первое дыхание. В рассветных лучах все только настоящее. И вспоминается богом забытая деревушка. Тренировка до изнеможения под звуки тамтамов. Поднимающийся от хижин в небо дым. Край утеса. И улыбка Скуало. Высшая награда. Не ухмылка — улыбка на долю секунды. Такое редко увидишь, но если увидишь — не забудешь.

Такеши встряхивает головой. Он замечтался, а солнце давно поднялось над горизонтом. Пора возвращаться. Под ногами шелестит золото листьев, Ямамото наклоняется и поднимает один. Багряный.

Дома пахнет рыбой и морем. Приоткрыты окна, и мерный успокаивающий стук ножа по доске Такеши улавливает еще на подходе.  
— У тебя звонил телефон, — сообщает отец, отвлекаясь от разделки серебристой, блестящей на солнце рыбины, и добавляет, — не один раз.  
Спокойствие покидает, тревога задевает сердце нитью северного ветра.

На экране дисплея пятнадцать пропущенных вызовов. Все от Гокудеры, последний несколько минут назад. Ямамото хмурится — залегает меж бровей тонкая морщинка, и перезванивает.  
— Придурок бейсбольный, сколько можно тебе названивать? Чувствую себя навязчивым кавалером! — взрывается трубка. Хорошо, не динамитной шашкой. Ямамото тихо хмыкает: к бешеному характеру Гокудеры он привык давно. Нужно помолчать пару минут, ожидание приведет к сути разговора.  
— Десятый уехал! Сказал, что у него намечена важная встреча, и уехал! Но ведь у нас были другие планы! Ямамото, тут что-то нечисто!  
Одна из функций Дождя — успокоение, и не только по отношению к Небу.  
— Не стоит так переживать, Гокудера-кун. Может, ему нужно побыть в одиночестве. Неужели мы не дадим ему такой возможности?  
— Ты не понимаешь! — злость и тревога на том конце мешаются воедино. — Джудайме бы так не поступил! Если бы не эта тупая корова…  
— Если ты так переживаешь, почему не позвонишь? — зачастую у сложных вопросов самые простые ответы.  
— Думаешь, я не пытался? «Абонент не отвечает», — вот все, чего я добился.  
— Успокойся, Гокудера-кун. Я услышал тебя. Перезвоню, как что-то узнаю.

Они все любят Тсунаеши, но любовь Урагана — совсем не то, что любовь Дождя или Солнца. Несмотря на детское, во многом одностороннее соперничество, Такеши признает очевидный факт — Хаято ближе всех к их Небу. И волнуется тоже больше всех. Чрезмерно волнуется.  
Пальцы скользят по экрану, набирая номер. Тсуна не отзывается. Один, два, десять, пятнадцать — экран гаснет под аккомпанемент коротких гудков.

Дозвониться до Ламбо проще, тот хватает трубку сразу.  
\- Мы, наконец, идем на прогулку?  
Ямамото не любит разочаровывать близких людей.  
— Ламбо, расскажи, пожалуйста, все, что случилось этим утром в особняке. Все, что вспомнишь. Это важно.  
Ямамото выслушивает мнение о Хаято и важности леденцов: возмущение Ламбо так и искрится маленькими молниями. И замирает в конце монолога.  
— Тсуна спрятал письмо! А я заметил, но ничего не сказал Глуподере! — заканчивает пламенную речь Хранитель Грозы. — Так ему и надо! Будет знать, как обзываться.

Тсуна получает письмо, не ставит в известность никого из Хранителей и уезжает. Еще более пронзительный порыв ветра проходится по сердцу, когда Такеши вспоминает…

Тот вечер случился несколько лет назад, но Ямамото помнит, как сейчас: стук в дверь, тяжелый конверт в руках Тсунаеши, и волнение, которое тот старался скрыть за улыбкой. Иллюзия улыбки — лучшая защита, только Небо у них слишком настоящее.  
— Все в порядке, — произнес тогда Тсуна под ожидающими взглядами. — Извините меня, я немного устал и пойду отдыхать. Никто ведь не против?

Наутро газеты пестрели заголовками о ночном взрыве в торговом центре. Чудесным образом почти все, кто оказались погребены под завалами, выжили и оказались на больничных койках. И только одному человеку было известно темное прошлое этих людей и то, как они попали в больницу.  
Этот единственный и в следующий вечер вел себя, как обычно, только все время морщился и кашлял. А крем от ожогов на неделю поселился в выдвижном ящике дубового стола.

Тот вечер и это утро разделяют несколько лет, только суть одна, и… «Не медли, мальчишка, бой — это тебе не танцы! Почти убит!»  
— Спасибо, сенсей, — серьезно обращается к пустоте Ямамото и набирает номер.  
— Привет, малыш. Прости, эта разница во времени все время вылетает из головы…


	11. Chapter 11

Италия. Палермо. 17-ое сентября. 18:22.

Занзас в душе не ебет, куда ведут катакомбы. Первая на их пути скрипящая дверь выводит в старый ангар, отданный когда-то стариком под гараж и свалку хлама, который жалко было выбрасывать окончательно. Занзас осматривается, но вокруг никого — по ходу, их еще ищут в стенах самого поместья.

От сияющей рожи Савады тянет блевать. Или же причина не в этом, но додумать ценную мысль варийский босс несколько не успевает — его скручивает в узел, вынуждая согнуться пополам и познакомить пол с тем, что еще вчера было его дерьмовым ужином.

— Занзас… — недоделанная «мать Тереза» за каким-то хером мягко поглаживает его по спине.

— Испарись! В самом заебись варианте в другую галактику! — рыкает Занзас, отплевываясь от горечи во рту и вытирая губы ладонью. Он никогда не бывает слабым, тем более — перед этим мальчишкой.

— Это на тебя так камера подействовала, — заявляет Савада, заставляя сомневаться, не слабовато ли Занзас ему врезал.

— Это на меня так рожа твоя подействовала, — распрямляясь и чувствуя, как приступ утихает, огрызается в ответ Занзас, но все же добавляет. — Ну и папашины уроды постарались, не без этого.

Хер с ним, не первый раз с похмелья.

— Мобильный! — хрипло приказывает он. Саваде придется делиться всем — должна же быть от него хоть какая-то польза, кроме беспокойства в глазах и такой в них решимости, что тянет поразмышлять, кто из них, собственно, жертва режима. — Позвоню Скуало, пусть притащит кодлу. Разнесем тут все… Блять, мы ж с ним вместе приехали.

Еще одна проблема — громогласный варийский стратег до сих пор отдыхает за решеткой. От злости Занзас пинает какую-то коробку.

— Давай, я сделаю твой день еще «веселее»? — возвращает недавний подъеб засранец. — Скуало нет в особняке, — добавляет он, шаря по карманам и не торопясь выдавать детали.

— Савада, мать твою! — Занзас дергает его на себя за загривок, как шкодливого котенка, и хрипло произносит на ухо. — Конкретнее!

Савада замирает, а после растерянно напоминает об уважении к личному пространству. А вот опомнившись и избавившись от хватки, договаривает про такси на выезде, серебристую молнию и приказы, отдаваемые Висконти кому-то из CEDEF. Приплыли.

Становится еще веселее, когда будущий дон Вонголы, ощупав, наконец, свое тело едва ли не до трусов, торжественно объявляет, что мобильный он проебал.

— Странно, что голову не проебал, — Занзас злится сразу на все. Херовое самочувствие, отсутствие связи и офицеров его элитного отряда убийц оттягивают момента погружения особняка Девятого в хаос и деспотию босса Варии. И, внезапно, горе-босс Десятый в этой пучине ада несколько… лишний.

Но распускать сопли — это по части Савады, хотя держится наследничек неплохо. Когда все закончится безоговорочной победой — с ним даже можно будет выпить. Один раз. Для проверки, насколько мальчишка действительно вырос.

Занзас быстро обходит помещение по периметру, поднимая клубы пылищи и сдергивая с хлама бывшие когда-то белыми покрывала.

— Ковер-самолет ищешь? — чихнув, интересуется расчудесное Небо Вонголы, оттягивая на шее удавку-огрызок галстука.  
— Умолкни, мартышка, — присвистывает Занзас. Очередная приподнятая тряпка обнаруживает под собой его старый мотоцикл. Подарок лже-папаши, увиденный и посланный нахуй, то есть в этот гараж, так и простоял тут почти два десятилетия. Но, судя по внешнему виду, кто-то сюда таскался и за грудой металлолома следил, стирая пыль и смазывая маслом детали. Оседлав байк, Занзас поворачивает ключи в замке зажигания — мотоцикл утробно и ровно рычит в ответ. Надавать миру люлей прямо сейчас не выйдет — значит, надо временно свалить в надежное и тихое место.  
— Я знаю одно неподалеку, — видимо, последнюю фразу Занзас произнес вслух. Ну, раз знает — торчать здесь больше смысла нет.  
— Залезаешь. Цепляешься, нарушая свое «личное пространство», и стараешься не свалиться. Работаешь навигатором, Савада. Молчаливым навигатором! — командует Занзас, тихо приоткрывая ворота гаража и возвращаясь к мотоциклу.

Савада в кои-то веки не спорит. Влезает на байк и осторожно обхватывает чужую спину руками, сплетая пальцы где-то над солнечным сплетением. «Как девка, млин!» — матерится про себя Занзас, заставляя стиснуть объятия крепче и чувствуя тепло, стекающее по коже мягкими волнами. Прикосновение выводит из равновесия, и тело реагирует на мальчишку так, как вообще не должно. «Пиздец», — думает Занзас, прогоняя возбуждение и выкатывая байк на улицу.

***

Тсуна в который раз удивляется, как же хорошо Занзас изучил поместье еще мальчишкой, раз знает совершенно все тайные тропы. Они без препятствий выбираются на второстепенные трассы. Оттуда — на шоссе. Погони нет, хотя Занзас периодически оглядывается, и отросшие пряди с вплетенными в них перьями нет-нет да и забираются в нос и рот. Гонит Занзас нещадно, от скорости свистит в ушах. Тсунаеши на мотоцикле катается нечасто, а в качестве пассажира так вообще впервые. Теперь он отчетливо понимает, что имелось в виду под «не свалиться».  
Под рубашкой у Занзаса перекатываются мышцы, и на каждом новом повороте они явственно ощущаются под пальцами. Тсуна ерзает, отодвигается, но разомкнуть объятия не решается. Хорошим же он будет наследничком Вонголы, если его расплющит по шоссе.

Занзас едко комментирует то, что они «дважды свернули не на тех поворотах и едва ли не познакомились с тупиком в третьей попытке доехать до теперь уже почти мифического дома Савады».

— Просто признай. Ты выбрал самый изысканный из способов меня уморить, — Занзас останавливает байк, съезжая на обочину и спрыгивая на землю. — До следующей заправки — дохуя километров. Вспоминай дорогу, — бросает он. Причина не только в пресловутых километрах. Одного взгляда Тсуне достаточно, чтобы понять — Занзасу херово. Лоб покрыт испариной, кожа бледная, губы синее плещущегося за камнями моря, и ярости во взгляде почти нет — только бесконечная усталость и потеря, в которой Занзас не готов признаться, кажется, даже самому себе. Памятуя о прошлой реакции на проявленное беспокойство, Тсунаеши отводит глаза и рассматривает место, где они остановились.

— Табличка, — произносит он, явственно ощущая дежавю со вчерашним утром.  
— Если только на твоем надгробии, — привычно за сегодняшний день отзывается Занзас, но голову в направлении взгляда Савады все же поворачивает.  
— Табличка с моим домом, — на всякий случай уточняет Тсуна, указывая на качающуюся над очередным поворотом деревяшку. Надпись гласит «Дом моего сердца», и Занзас хмыкает, заводя мотоцикл и направляя его в поворот.

— У меня нет ключей, — огорченно вспоминает Тсунаеши у закрытой калитки. — Я ведь не собирался сегодня сюда приезжать, — зачем-то поясняет он, словно извиняясь.  
— Тогда я буду хуевым гостем, — заявляет Занзас, впечатывая тяжелый берц в хлипкую щеколду, заставляя калитку распахнуться. Добравшись до входной двери, Занзас чертыхается. Теперь ему не угодил дверной замок, который просто так, «с ноги», уже не открыть. Тсуна пытается предложить открыть «с ноги» любое из приглянувшихся Занзасу окон, но тот делает по-своему: возвращается к байку, загоняет его во внутренний двор и стягивает пристегнутую к корпусу холщовую сумку.

— Подвинься, Савада, доверь дело профессионалам! — босс Варии, на коленях, взламывающий чужую дверь набором отмычек — зрелище не для слабонервных. Тсуна жалеет, что где-то оставил мобильный — вышла бы такая прекрасная фотография!

На Занзаса приятно не только смотреть. Их встречи не назовешь частыми, и каждый раз он показывает себя с новой, незнакомой до этого стороны. Курение и владение искусством взламывать любые замки внезапно заняли почетное место в списке фетишей Савады. «Если это — лишь несколько граней, то каковы остальные? Я- то сам после таких знаний смогу жить нормальной жизнью?» — Тсунаеши трясет головой, прогоняя странные мысли.

Чтобы отвлечься, он опускается на корточки рядом с сумкой и заглядывает внутрь, рассматривая содержимое. Кроме набора отмычек там обнаруживается гильза от пули с иксом на боку, потрепанный кусок енотового хвоста и прилипшие к нему обертки от жвачек с изображением гоночных машин. Довершает картину презерватив «Durex» с громким «XXL» на ярко-розовой упаковке. В этот момент замок наконец-то поддается, издавая щелчок, и Занзас распахивает дверь, оборачиваясь и выхватывая сумку.

— Не суй свой любопытный нос, куда не просят, — фыркает он, и Тсуне слышатся нотки смущения. По всему выходит, что сумка когда-то принадлежала самому Занзасу.  
— Занзас, ты что, стесняешься своего детства? — уточняет Тсуна с интересом.  
— Пить, в душ, жрать и спать, — уже шагнув в дом и рассматривая обстановку, командует Занзас. — Не надейся. Я не умею стесняться, - ну, что-то в нем никогда не меняется.  
— Чувствуй себя как дома, — зачем-то вспоминает о вежливости Тсунаеши, тогда как Занзас уже проверяет наличие воды в трубах и теперь наклоняется, жадно припадая к струе из-под крана.

Пока Занзас «осваивается», Тсуна берет какое-то покрывало и выходит во двор, накрывая мотоцикл. О доме, кроме него, не известно никому. Так и не врученный Киоко свадебный подарок стал местом, куда Тсунаеши изредка приезжал погрустить о несостоявшейся мирной и личной жизни.

По возвращении Савада слышит звук воды, льющейся в ванной. Занзас действительно не заморачивается какими-либо условностями. Может, это в нем и притягивает. Вздохнув, Тсуна сбрасывает пиджак к куче уже сваленной на стуле одежды. Подходит к шкафам, проверяя, что выжило с его последнего приезда. Обнаружив в углу запечатанную банку с соком, сворачивает крышку и устраивается на диване. Расслабленно откидывает голову на спинку и выдыхает впервые с начала бешеной гонки «спаси невиновного, будущий властелин Вонголы». В горле пересохло от жажды, и Тсуна подносит бутылку ко рту.

Дверь в ванную распахивается, и на пороге возникает Занзас. С одеждой он тоже не заморачивается, обмотавшись тряпочкой, опознанной Тсунаеши, как полотенце для рук.

— Слышь, Савада, халатов в твоем доме не предусмотрено?

С Занзаса на пол ручьями течет вода. По рубашке Савады льется так и не выпитый сок.


	12. Chapter 12

Реагировать адекватно на голого Занзаса довольно сложно.  
— Посмотри в спальне, — выдавливает Савада. И зачем-то кидается вытирать лужи на полу. Он натирает успевший подсохнуть паркет до блеска и скрипа, старательно игнорируя распахнутую перед носом дверь, стойкий запах собственного геля для душа на чужой коже и голую, черт возьми, задницу босса отряда элитных убийц. Савада по мужским задницам не особый спец, но эта, поджарая, смуглая в тон остальной коже, цепляет и притягивает взгляд до того момента, пока Занзас не обнаруживает халат.  
— Наконец-то… — кажется, Тсуна все это время и не дышал — так жадно ловит теперь губами воздух.

Занзас косится на него, но, слава богам, переключает свое внимание на спальню.

— Койка. Огромная койка. На ней буду спать я, — Тсуна настолько рад тому, что его не рассекретили, что машинально кивает головой, соглашаясь. Оказывается, радоваться еще рано.

— Савада, ты тут колдыришь, что ли, в одиночку? — в пальцах неуемного Занзаса бокал с высохшим лимоном и почти приконченная в прошлый раз бутылка коньяка. Но и это еще не самое страшное. Брезгливо отставляя и грязный стакан, и напиток, пришедшийся не по вкусу, Занзас продолжает исследовать содержимое спальни. Протягивает руку к дверце стеклянного шкафчика. И вот тут Тсуну поочередно бросает то в жар, то в холод. Ну все. Он труп!

От позора спасает лишь то, что Занзаса внезапно заносит вбок. Он хватается рукой за ближайшую стенку, сгибается, тяжело и загнанно дыша. Сползает вниз рукав халата. И по ладони (Тсуне видно даже с такого расстояния), там, под кожей, пробегает темное, чужеродное пламя. Вот теперь становится по-настоящему страшно. Он же разбил клетку, так почему эта сила все еще влияет на Занзаса, меняя не только ауру и пламя, но и воздействуя физически?

Тсунаеши срывается с места, и очень вовремя — Занзас начинает заваливаться, теряя сознание. Подхватив нелегенькое, к слову, тело, Тсуна вспоминает весь арсенал бранных слов, но бережно дотаскивает Занзаса до кровати. Тот не реагирует ни на мягкое одеяло, которым Тсуна его укрывает, ни на прикосновение к обжигающему лбу прохладной ладони. Паника захлестывает, подступает к горлу, давя клещами, и Саваде второй раз за день приходится напоминать себе, что он уже не просто глупый мальчишка, а дон мафиозной семьи и несет ответственность за каждую вверенную ему жизнь.

Страшно оставлять Занзаса одного даже на минуту, но Тсуна усилием воли заставляет себя пойти на кухню. Это не просто простуда. Ни в одном доме не найти лекарств, способных побороть эту дрянь. А в этом доме — еще и средств связи, чтобы позвать так необходимую им сейчас помощь. Значит, своими силами.

Дон Вонголы, не Тсуна, методично перетряхивает шкафы в поисках, шурша пакетами и отмечая нужное. Дрянь засела внутри, и организм у Занзаса истощен. Жратвы в доме нет, но сделать крепкий травяной отвар Тсуна сможет. Аптечки тоже не находится, но нужно чем-то сбить жар. В одном из шкафов, между пакетиками с чаем, обнаруживается бутылка вискаря. Занзас ему такой расточительности не простит. Если выживет, конечно. Последнюю мысль, врубая электрический чайник и высыпая в кружку травы из коробочки, Тсунаеши выкидывает из головы со всей жестокостью, на которую только способен. Этот изрядно потрепавший ему сегодня нервы засранец не просто выживет! Еще и бухать будет, как мерин, и язвить втрое больше, подкалывая будущего Десятого дона. Иначе Тсуна собственными перчатками достанет его с того света, чтобы врезать.

Время неумолимо отмечает свой ход стрелками огромных часов в гостиной-кухне, словно поторапливает. Щелкает, вскипев, пузатый чайник. Залив травы кипятком, подхватив подмышку бутылку с виски и полотенце, Тсуна быстро возвращается к кровати. Занзас дышит — это радует. Пугает, что дыхание рваное и хриплое.

Присев на край, Тсуна подсовывает ладонь под чужой влажный затылок, заставляя приподнять голову.  
— Пожалуйста, Занзас. Попробуй сделать хотя бы глоток.  
Занзас разлепляет глаза, и сердце Тсуны пропускает удар. Привычно карие, алые — в ярости, сейчас радужки затоплены непроглядной мглой. Но пьет он послушно, жадно, осушая за раз почти две трети крутого варева, а после падает обратно на подушку.  
Отставив чашку на небольшую тумбочку, Тсуна щедро обливает виски полотенце на своих коленях. Технология борьбы с жаром проста — это он запомнил еще мальчишкой, когда по неделе валялся дома с температурой. Мама обтирала лоб и щеки, руки и ноги, прикладывала приятную прохладу к шее и грудной клетке, гладила по животу. Тсуне после таких обтираний становилось заметно легче дышать и засыпать.  
Остается надеяться, это поможет и Занзасу. Жар, захвативший тело, ощущается даже через слой мокрой от алкоголя ткани. Тсуна откидывает с его лица длинные темные пряди и прикладывает к коже полотенце. Лоб, скулы, шея — он в точности повторяет мамины движения. Откинуть одеяло Савада не решается. Лишь просовывает под него руку, распутывает наощупь узел пояса на халате, распахивает махровые полы. А уже потом, отчаянно жмурясь, стаскивает одеяло в сторону и водит тряпицей по вздымающейся груди и животу. Занзас бредит, елозит головой по подушке, морщится, но, кажется, начинает дышать спокойнее.

Руки и ноги обтереть проще. Точнее, с руками проблем не возникает вообще никаких. А вот прикладывая полотенце к ступням и поднимаясь выше, Тсуна краснеет. Не то чтобы в наступивших сумерках в пустом доме это кто-то мог бы оценить, но то, что еще недавно было скрыто, теперь отчетливо вопит — размер на презервативе нисколько не был преувеличением. Савада быстро набрасывает одеяло на бедра Занзаса, решая, что ноги не самая важная для сбивания температуры часть тела.  
От долгого сидения на одном месте затекает спина. Занзас больше не морщится и уже не так сильно напоминает жерло раскаленного вулкана.

Глаза у Тсуны медленно слипаются. Еще некоторое время он удерживает полотенце на лбу Занзаса, а потом, сморенный усталостью тяжелого дня, медленно стекает на чужую, мерно вздымающуюся, грудь.

***

Просыпаться с ощущением, что всю прошедшую ночь твоим телом забивали гвозди — то еще удовольствие. Где-то на ребрах сопит в нос Савада и, мать его, пускает на него слюни! Заебись из него выходит слюнявчик, раз этот непуганый идиот развалился на нем, как на кровати, и даже не боится неминуемой кары. Дернуть Саваду с груди — пара пустяков, но теперь засранец валяется на одной с ним подушке, сонно бормоча его имя и еще какую-то хрень. Чтобы разобрать слова, достаточно повернуть башку. «Ага, заодно и поцеловать приоткрытые, мокрые от слюны, губы в завершение этой трагикомедийной порно-сцены». Поежившись и передернув плечами, Занзас выбирается с минного поля и шлепает босыми ступнями по полу.

На кухне словно смерч прогулялся. А ведь еще вчера вечером это все походило на приличный дом. Савада от скуки сам с собой войнушку затевал, что ли? Но, надо отдать ему должное — срач вышел похлеще обычного состояния кабинета Занзаса, и в идеальном беспорядке отлично видно — бурчащий желудок тут не получит ничего, кроме заварки и оливкового масла.

За окнами светает, на часах половина шестого, где-то вдалеке орут птицы и шумит взбиваемой пеной море. Зевнув, Занзас возвращается обратно в спальню, рассматривая полки. На прикроватной тумбочке — початая бутылка вискаря. Как-то колдырит Савада неаккуратно, оставляя следы. Но виски — вариант, раз уж «пожрать» пока откладывается.

Откупорив бутылку, Занзас покачивает ее днищем в сторону Савады.  
— За меня, Савада! Не вставай, не надо, я сам отлично справлюсь!

После пары больших глотков его взгляд цепляется за стеклянный стеллаж. Приглядевшись, он хмурится, а потом начинает ржать. Савада не просыпается, поэтому Занзас распахивает дверцы и вытаскивает наружу то, что так его развеселило.

В следующую секунду в лоб мирно сопящего босса Вонголы упирается дуло пистолета.  
— Пиф-паф, Савада! — пинком расталкивает его Занзас. — Ты уже труп. А теперь, когда ты труп, поведай, какого хера ты организовал тут мемориал имени меня. Я-то еще жив!

Сонный труп осоловело моргает глазами, явно соображая, где он и что он. Занзас теряет к нему интерес и врубает лампу, рассматривая зажатые пушки. При ярком свете становится ясно, что до оригиналов им, конечно, не дотянуть. Но вот аккуратно повторенные иксы на боках смотрятся вызывающе и… смешно.  
Раз есть пушки — можно добыть жратвы. В одном из шкафов Занзас видел патроны.

— Вытри слюни, спящая красавица, и разогревай котлы. Я пошел за мамонтом.


	13. Chapter 13

Вне времени и пространства (Италия. Палермо. 18-ое сентября. 10:00.)

Время — причудливая переменная. Растет прошлое, сокращается будущее. Если успеешь, вовремя поймаешь его за яркий хвост. Вот только как это: «вовремя»? Час? Минута? Обрывок секунды?

Время строит мегаполисы и разрушает храмы. Чтобы потом, на обломках костей сгинувших цивилизаций снова выстроить храмы. Время нещадно поглощает все: и жизни, и смерти. Если ты противостоишь ему в одиночку — ты будешь подобен цивилизации. Оставшейся лишь в памяти свитков, рассыпающихся под пальцами.

Талботу не нужны секунды. Ему не нужны даже минуты. Он владеет всем временем единолично.

Он смотрит на двух мальчишек сквозь призму почти побелевших зрачков. Отмеривает им все время вселенной и пару секунд в этой жизни, морщинистыми пальцами перебирая четки.

Вот тот, что уже не раз пытался обманывать время, возвращается к дому с оружием и отнятой жизнью лесного животного. Сократил ли он убийством свою жизнь? Или добавил к ней несколько чужих месяцев того, чье сердце уже не бьется.

Вот встречает его на пороге другой. Тоже мальчик, еще не умеющий обманывать время, но сильный душой. Ему еще предстоит испытать на себе все коварство мерно стучащих часов.

Тик-Так. Более взрослый мальчик уже не может бороться с чернотой. Она пожирает его изнутри, эта злая, чужая, магия и сила.

Тик-Так. Не устояв на ногах, он падает на землю, и тот, второй мальчик, спешит к нему на помощь.

Время — причудливая переменная.

Мелькает в пальцах один из шариков четок, и замирает не долетевший до земли листок с зеленого каштана. Широкий, как сердце или чужая ладонь.

Останавливает взмах крыльев парящая над морем чайка, зависая в воздухе далеким белым пятном.

Застывают стрелки часов, послушные властелину их жизни.

— Владея временем — владеешь всем, — Талбот присаживается на ступеньку рядом с двумя юношами, ловит полный тревоги взгляд юного дона Вонголы, улыбается ему, хотя улыбка сейчас больше похожа на траурный оскал.

Мальчик не удивлен. Он, верно, мог бы почувствовать приход старика, обладая сокровищем, прозванным в Вонголе интуицией Неба. Мальчик тоже одарен повелителями времени, вот только пока не умеет применять свой талант.

— Что с ним? Это можно как-то исправить? — задает почти правильные вопросы мальчик, а Талбот лишь отрицательно покачивает головой, и вздрагивают четки, мелькая темной потрепанной кистью на самом их конце.  
— Он умирает, мальчик. Спираль судьбы была запущена. То, что предрешено, уже никак не изменить. Смерть не обмануть, юное Небо Вонголы. Она идет за ним по пятам, вгрызаясь в душу и плоть черным пламенем. И пока Занзас жив, она не отступится…

Талбот сказал все, что хотел. Он хитрец, способный обмануть секунды, даже если и заплатит за это потом свою цену. Но он готов. А вот готов ли мальчик. Готов ли он заплатить времени?

~~~

Исчезает зыбкое видение. Падает, шурша в траве, лист каштана. Кричит, взмахивая крыльями, чайка над морем, обнаружив в волнах свою добычу. Отмирают стрелки настенных часов.

Занзас, чертыхаясь, поднимается на ноги, хватаясь за перила крыльца.

Десятый дон Вонголы стоит прямо напротив него, сверкая глазищами и сцепив руки в перчатках в крепкий замок.

«Доверие - да, Занзас? Прости».

-Точка прорыва нуля, версия …


	14. Chapter 14

_Италия. Палермо. 17-е сентября. 20:59_

За окнами густые, непроглядные сумерки. Камин не горит, но вскоре вспыхнет другое пламя. На план операции ушло несколько часов. Савада Тсунаеши не так глуп, чтобы понимать — на всякое действие найдется противодействие. Законы омерты одинаковы для всех. Выбранный его Небом наследник вступил в игру не на той стороне. А лишние фигуры следует сметать с доски. Сметать безжалостным смерчем, преследовать молниями, жечь беспощадным пустынным солнцем, не давая ни тени от облака. А привидевшийся преследуемому оазис — лишь туманный мираж.

На экране перед Койотом — изображения с нескольких точек земного шара. Четыре камеры внешнего наблюдения. Как просто охватить весь мир сетью, подобной паутине. А паук рано или поздно доберется до добычи.  
На столе очередная кружка с полуостывшим кофе. Несколько часов сна за трое суток — лишь необходимость для поддержания так необходимых сейчас сил. Пачка сигарет, четвертая или пятая, он уже не считает, почти пуста. Глаза слезятся от дыма и постоянного напряженного вглядывания в экран.

Койот выпрямляется, поправляет передатчик, неотрывно глядя на мигающие цифры в углу монитора. Наконец, ноль сменяется единицей.  
— Приступать, — отдает он короткий приказ.  
Фигуры расставлены. Игра начата.

***

_Франция. Париж. 17-е сентября. 21:00._

Мукуро нетерпеливо барабанит пальцами по скатерти. Уличное кафе Парижа удивительное пустое для такого очаровательного и теплого вечера. Стайку туристов можно попробовать пережить — в конце концов, он и сам гость в этой стране. Ну, а если терпение лопнет как воздушный шарик — у иллюзиониста всегда есть «тысяча и еще тысяча игр с проблемными людьми».  
Греет щеку южный ветер, теребит волосы, стянутые в хвост на затылке. Мерно бормочет закутанная в серую кладку булыжников Сена. Дымится принесенный официантом горшочек горячего шоколада, донося запах пряных специй. Корица, кардамон, имбирь и щепотка (о, Мукуро даже не нужно пробовать на вкус — он знает и так) перца чили. Тает в керамической креманке по соседству шарик ванильного мороженого, к которому его драгоценная Наги так и не притронулась. В ее возрасте сомнения — это так очевидно.

— Милая. Чашка шоколада никак не повлияет на твою прекрасную фигуру.

Губы Мукуро растекаются в улыбке. Он щурит глаза и сквозь ресницы рассматривает сидящую напротив девушку. Зубами стягивает перчатку с руки и накрывает ей маленькое запястье Хром.

За спиной у Мукуро визжат тормоза. Какой-то грузовик не справляется с управлением на мокрой после ливня дороге. Вылетает на обочину и врезается в гущу уличных столиков, затягивая под раскуроченное пузо и тот, за которым сидит иллюзионист Десятого Вонголы.  
На другой стороне дороги наблюдающий за происходящим неприметный мужчина смотрит на часы. И, удовлетворенно кивнув головой, произносит в неприметный передатчик у воротника куртки:  
— Один.

***

_Африка. Сомали. 17-е сентября. 23:00._

Взрывы доносятся сразу с обеих сторон. В Сомали это норма для любого времени суток. Миротворцы или террористы — разницы нет. Сбитые в бесполезное стадо, охваченные инстинктами выживания и жаждой убивать — раздражают они одинаково. Кея покачивается с пяток лакированных ботинок на носки, подбородком указывая повстанцу на ящик.  
— Мне плохо даются переговоры, — предупреждающе цедит Хибари сквозь зубы, прокручивая в голове яркий образ Ролла. Тот сминает чужую черепную коробку прямо в этой палатке, разбрасывая кровь изысканными мазками импрессиониста. У Ролла — талант. У повстанца нет ни таланта, ни шансов. — Цена поставки не изменится, а вот цена вашей жизни только что выросла.  
Кея терпеть не может попусту трепать языком. Одно легкое движение руки с прижатой к локтю тонфа — и чернокожий друг захлебнется кровью.  
Картинки возбуждают, но Кея хочет сначала получить свои деньги.

Щелкают затворы винтовок. Чья-то рука с улицы вспарывает брезент палатки. Кея обводит желающих повоевать мутным взглядом.

Натаскивая на небольшой кусок ставшей уже багровой палатки все новых бойцов, в джипе цвета хаки курит сигару предводитель повстанцев. Убедившись, что цели в ближайшее время не вырваться из крепкой бульдожьей хватки, он наклоняется к рации и сообщает.  
— Два.

***

_США. Штат Невада. Лас-Вегас. 17-е сентября. 15:00._

Напряжение прокатывается по кулакам, оседает на шейных позвонках, рвется с поводка. Оглушающе ревут трибуны Гранд Гарден Арены. Шелестят зеленые купюры в окошках приема ставок. На плечах — полотенце, в зубах — капа. Последние минуты перед самым долгожданным боем в его жизни. Рюхей клятвенно пообещал сестре, что на этом закончит свою карьеру, тем более его противник никто иной, как Флой Мейвер. Чемпион мира в как в полусреднем, так и в первом среднем весе. Тогда как у самого Сасагавы только один чемпионский пояс — в полусреднем. Но главное не это. За плечами Флоя — тридцать восемь побед. Он в совершенстве владеет телом. Он — тот мастер, с которым Рюхей давно хотел сразиться, но бой откладывался по разным причинам: то слишком неровно разбитый между ними гонорар (Рехей соглашается на 60 Флоя к 40 своим), то длительные, занудные пятичасовые переговоры о том, может ли японский спортсмен использовать заявленные в общем контракте перчатки Клето. Муть рассеивается, когда в своем интервью Флой заявляет, что обязательно выйдет с Сасагавой на ринг.  
Предвкушение и адреналин накрывают с головой. Рюхей пружинит, делает резкий выпад правой, проверяя, все ли мышцы разогреты и готовы к предстоящей битве. Он получит титулы Флоя, проверит его в настоящем мужском бою — и со спокойной душой закончит карьеру. Этот бой он ждал всю жизнь.

Двое мужчин в темных очках и дешевых офисных костюмах подходят к его менеджеру. Рюхей останавливается, напряженно вслушиваясь.

— Ли, в чем дело? Мы не заплатили за парковку? — шутит Сасагава, и в этот момент еще двое таких же неприметных мужика защелкивают наручники на его запястьях.  
— Сасагава Рюхей, вы арестованы полицией штата Невада по обвинению в хранении и употреблении тяжелых наркотических веществ. Вы можете хранить молчание и имеете право вызвать своего адвоката. Для такой «звезды», как вы, это же не проблема, — с ухмылкой, которую так и тянет стереть, добавляет один из копов.

Заветная мечта уже не исполнится. Флой больше не согласится выйти с ним на ринг.

— Три, — улыбается в мобильный американский боксер, наблюдая, как выводят с черного хода его противника.

***

_Испания. Андалусия. 17-е сентября. 21:00._

Солнечный берег Испании, Коста-дель-Соль — Койот отлично знает, где сейчас находится его четвертая цель. Самая сложная, утяжеленная годами, мудростью и множеством смертей. Нуга играет с огнем, но выбора нет. Сторона этой цели очевидна. И старые принципы и узы не сыграют уже никакой роли. Поэтому его и надо обезвредить.

Отель не самый приметный. Три звезды. Киллеры не светятся, да? Вот только задание, так успешно совмещенное с отдыхом — по просьбе его Неба. И именно поэтому сомнений, где искать, не возникает. Увы, здесь не сработает ни взрыв, ни тонны подброшенного героина. Здесь более тонкая и серьезная игра. Как месть за то, что так хреново воспитал подопечного.

Койот видит, как по мраморной лестнице неторопливо поднимается дипломат посольства. Спецназ, конечно, тоже задействован — как мера пресечения попытки ловко испариться. Посол останавливается перед дверью номера. Ураган Девятого увеличивает громкость на мониторе — он хочет слышать каждый звук. Снайпер на крыше соседнего дома. Докладывает, что цель не выказывает признаков беспокойства и остается на месте. Глупо, думает Нуга и дает отмашку. В списке должна появиться четвертая цифра.

Разлетается в щепки дверь перед крепкими бойцами. Камера переключается на ту, что против многих правил поставлена в номер. Сейчас Койоту наплевать на правила. По крови ядерным коллайдером течет месть. Мужчина на диване не двигается и гостям, похоже, совсем не удивлен. Хваленое хладнокровие, успокаивает себя Нуга.

Выступает вперед посол. Вот она — решающая минута.

— Ваше присутствие в этой стране вызвало вопросы влиятельных лиц, господин Реборн. Мне предписано сопроводить вас. В случае отказа снайпер будет стрелять на поражение. Согласны ли Вы добровольно последовать за мной?

Койот замирает, когда мужчина на диване тянется к полам своей шляпы, приподнимает ее вверх, открывая лицо. В следующую секунду в кабинете Урагана вдребезги разлетается пепельница. Из-под шляпы, смущенно и удивленно улыбаясь, на них смотрит совершенно незнакомый человек.

***

_Япония. Намимори. 17-е сентября. 13:50._

Солнце льется в открытые окна, остается на полу светлыми квадратами. В такие дни можно разглядеть танец пылинок в солнечных лучах, только сегодня совсем не до танца — дом стоит на ушах.

После разговора с Реборном (кому, как не учителю, всегда известно, где находится его ученик?) прошло немногим больше дня. Малыш (давно не малыш, но некоторые привычки с течением времени прочно въедаются под кожу) сообщил, что Тсуна находится в Италии, в добром здравии и твердой памяти. О здравом уме бывший аркобалено предпочел умолчать. Добавил, что причин для волнения не больше, чем обычно, и отключился.  
За мгновение до коротких гудков Ямамото успел уловить громкое «Hermosas cocos! Hermosas cocos!» и шум накатившей волны.

В доме Тсунаеши, где собралось трое Хранителей, шумно с самого утра. Гокудера носится мини-ураганом на улицу и обратно (Нана-сан не терпит сигаретного дыма), то и дело созваниваясь с кем-то. Ламбо успевает стянуть у Хаято очки, заплести тому косичку и случайно взорвать гранату. Все почти как десять лет назад.  
— Я больше не собираюсь ждать, — встряхивает головой Хаято, подтягивая к себе ноутбук. — Вы как хотите, а я заказываю билеты.

Через несколько дней им нужно быть кому в Палермо, кому на Сардинии. Это если обойдется без неприятных сюрпризов и сорванных контрактов: за последние несколько недель одна и та же фирма несколько раз меняла условия сотрудничества, а в итоге подписала контракт с… Варией. Такеши и не знал бы, не заметь случайно в последнюю встречу со Скуало в его сумке знакомый файл.

Однако, спорить с Хаято бесполезно. Да и не собирается Ямамото спорить. Он уже несколько дней не может дозвониться до Скуало и скоро сможет произносить «абонент недоступен» точь-в-точь как автоответчик. С теми же интонациями.  
— Если на то пошло, когда мы поступали так, как говорил «дядечка» Реборн? — фыркает, приоткрывая один глаз, Ламбо.

До осуществления замысла остается щелчок мышкой, когда приоткрывается дверь и порог переступает…  
— Десятый! — Гокудера вскакивает на ноги, с грохотом падает на пол ноутбук. Ураган обнимает Небо, не собираясь сдерживаться в проявлении чувств.  
— Тсуна! — улыбка освещает лицо Ямамото.  
— Мы уже хотели лететь к тебе! — выдает Ламбо их нехитрый план.  
На губы Тсунаеши ложится такая знакомая, мягко-виноватая улыбка.  
— Простите, я немного задержался. Закончу пару дел и присоединюсь к вам, — продолжает он, отстраняясь от объятий и направляясь к лестнице. - Да, и буду очень рад обеду. Гокудера-кун, позаботишься об этом?


	15. Chapter 15

_Италия. Палермо. 17-е сентября. Примерно 6 вечера._

Стоит хотя бы попытаться поднять башку и взглянуть на того, кто нависает над тобой мрачной долговязой тенью. Скуало готов ко множеству вариантов: От самого очевидного CEDEFA до явившегося лично закончить начатое Койота. И совершенно не ожидает низкого, почти стального голоса и темных, с редким вкраплением капель золота, изучающих зрачков.

— Десять за технику. Два за артистизм, — нудно отчитывают Скуало, грубовато вздергивают за плечи и отдирают от дерева, к которому тот прислонился спиной. С чужого запястья, обернув хвостом нос, на мечника с интересом лупает глазами ящерица. — Я наблюдал, от начала погони до твоего волшебного пируэта.

— С оценками ты опоздал. Лет на двадцать, — Супербия не знает, чего ждать. По виску стекает кровь, лодыжка вывихнута — неудачно выпрыгивал из летящей в ад тачки. В таком состоянии дать отпор отвратительно бодрому и здоровому собеседнику будет сложно. Еще сложнее представить, что тот просто заглянул «на огонек». Когда к Императору Мечей приходит лучший киллер Вонголы — это поневоле напрягает.

— До машины двести метров — я загнал ее в лес. Так что шевели ногами, если не хочешь, чтобы оценки тебе ставила Орегано. Она всегда была «плохим полицейским».

Холодный взгляд не сочетается с вечерним солнцем, задорно просачивающимся сквозь листву. Лучи пляшут по плечам дорогущего пиджака и щегольски (на три пуговицы) распахнутого ворота рубашки. Скуало, прихрамывая следом, хмыкает и считает, что свернуть ему шею будет очень подходящим и правильным решением. Реборн, словно почувствовав, оборачивается. Леон на его ладони неторопливо превращается в «глок».

— Я не добиваю калек. Сначала поговорим, — дуло пистолета плавно перетекает со Скуало на ярко-красную «Феррари». Выпендрежник. И тиран. Ясное дело, у кого Реборн отжал эту тачку.

Супербия плюхается на сиденье. Хрустит под задницей новенький кожаный салон, а в рожу тут же прилетает отвратно-розовое пляжное полотенце.

— Вытри подтеки, а? Химчистка будет Варии не по карману.

От полотенца несет женскими духами. В очертаниях ухмылки у Реборна неоном полыхает слово «грех». Скуало плевать хотел, с кем трахался киллер Вонголы. Но вот вопрос, «куда они едут», весьма занимателен.

Реборн не заморачивается вопросами секретности. И плевать хотел на скоростной режим. И хотя Скуало привык к бешеным гонкам, растекаться по сиденью, вдавливаясь башкой в подголовник, он не готов — тело словно разваливается на куски.

— Ты мог пристрелить меня прямо в той рощице. Необязательно протаскивать через всю страну, — шипит сквозь зубы Скуало.  
— Если я пристрелю тебя, то на моей шее окажется не только бесполезный Тсуна, но еще и твой, не менее бесполезный, Занзас, — фыркает Реборн, лихо сворачивая на знакомой развилке. Скуало знает, куда ведет эта дорога, но сейчас очень хочет дать Реборну между глаз. Осталось только решить, за что именно.

— Тогда давай говорить! Свидания в крутых тачках у меня по расписанию только на следующей неделе, — чтобы как-то занять руки и не ебнуть киллера лбом прямо о приборную панель, Скуало берет полотенце. Он счищает кровь с рожи и морщится от боли в грудной клетке. И тут чешуйчатая дрянь с рукава Реборна цепляется когтями за остатки форменной куртки с эмблемой Варии, тянется вперед и переползает прямо к шее.

— Что за хуйня? — удивляется Скуало, когда ящерица становится огромным зеленым шарфом, ложащимся на шею.

— Вклад в будущее. Заткнись и получай удовольствие, — невозмутимо пожимает плечами Реборн и врубает музыку. Надо же, оказывается хитрожопый умник прется по классике. Хотя ему подходит. Варийский дождь знает о Реборне слишком мало. Но имеющейся информации хватает, чтобы вспомнить: Реборн — бывший/нынешний — хер там разберешь — аркобалено, хранитель Солнца и редкостный меткий говнюк. Последнее заставляет не продолжать их содержательную беседу, тем более, под ребрами начинает щипать от живительного лечебного пламени.

Как выясняется, с пунктом назначения Скуало угадал.  
— Пони не умеет прятать трупы, — выбирается мечник из тачки, скептично разглядывая едва ли не падающего к их ногам с лестницы Каваллоне. Но следом появляется его верный Ромарио — и Мустанг, как по волшебству, встает на ноги.  
— Скуало! — пылко вопит Каваллоне и набрасывается с объятиями, заставляя Супербию поморщиться.  
— Ну-ка, слезь с меня, непарнокопытное! Только-только ребра на места встали!

Судя по всему — их ждали, потому что со своим бывшим репетитором Каваллоне ограничивается кивком головы, чем вызывает у Скуало нотку зависти. Хватка у этого коня медвежья.

— Давай, никчемный Дино, обеспечь нам тихую комнату и чашку ужина, — вредным голосом командует Реборн, поднимаясь в дом. Самому Скуало на еду наплевать, хотя не жрал он, стараниями собственного босса, больше суток, но если еда развяжет киллеру язык — он готов подождать. В конце концов, информация и неожиданные союзники никогда не бывают лишними.

— Каваллоне, дай трубку! — Супербия редко бывал в гостях у бывшего одноклашки и теперь с интересом осматривается, отмечая, что устроился-то Мустанг весьма недурно. Недаром его семья считается одной из богатейших в Альянсе. Ну, после Вонголы, конечно.

— На твоем месте я бы не стал этого делать, — Реборн, захвативший высокое кресло, потягивает чай, а вот чертов шарф, про который Дождь Варии уже успел забыть, отрастил зубы и ощутимо тяпнул Скуало за мочку уха.

— Твою мать! Сними с меня этого кровожадного монстра! А то у меня сейчас вторые яйца расти начнут! — Супербия потянул рептилию с шеи, а та, видимо, обидевшись на эпитет, показала в ответ длинный раздвоенный язык.

«Хана мне! Теперь неделю кошмары будут сниться!» — думает Скуало, устраиваясь на высоком подоконнике. Подальше от киллеров и их животины, да и окрестности видно. — Так почему не звонить? — интересуется он с высоты, быстро перехватывая из рук Дино принесенную им чашку с чаем — облитые кипятком штаны тоже не сулят радостей жизни.

— Пораскинь мозгами, идиот, — беззлобно отзывается Реборн из кресла, надвигая шляпу на лоб. «Трахается он, тоже ее не снимая?» — Скуало на «идиота» не обижается, но решает при случае обязательно припомнить Реборну его яркие эпитеты. — Своим побегом ты поднял в резиденции панику. Много ли времени надо CEDEF, чтобы понять — тебя в тлеющих угольках не было. Где они будут искать тебя дальше? И верным ответом будет: в пристанище сирых и убогих, то бишь, в Варии. Ты ведь туда собирался звонить?

Скуало не удивлен. Реборн всегда славился не только меткостью, но и умением доставать информацию из самых непредсказуемых источников. Интересно, что из всего произошедшего известно Каваллоне.

Дино, словно считывая вопрос с губ Скуало, мягко кивает головой.

— Я знаю о случившейся трагедии и об аресте Занзаса.  
— О трагедии? — Супербия, конечно, понимает, что для пылкой встречи с хранителями Девятого нужна была ну очень веская причина, но сейчас непонимающе хмурит лоб. С лестницы, что ли, старый хрыч навернулся, а компания пердунов с лету решила, что это босс тайком пилил по ночам ступени?  
— Дона Тимотео отравили. Яд, сильнодействующий яд был в вине, — вздыхает Каваллоне, а Скуало вскакивает на ноги, расплескивая чай на пол.  
— Блять! И вы это мне только сейчас так спокойно говорите? — кричит он так, что дрожат высокие стекла в окнах. — Да они же Занзаса грохнут, пока мы тут изображаем светский прием! Телефон, Каваллоне! — мечется Супербия по комнате, вытягивая свой, все еще не желающий работать не просто куском пластмассы.  
— Скуало, Скуало! Успокойся! — пытается прорваться сквозь мощный рев Дино, успокаивающе гладя варийского мечника по плечу. — Никто никого не убьет…  
— Нахуй иди со своими успокоениями! За лечение спасибо, я возвращаюсь!  
— Сядь, жалкое подобие корабельной сирены! — гаркает на него Реборн, морщась. — На свободе твой придурок, слышишь? Сбежал, стараниями еще одного придурка!

Информация доходит до Скуало не сразу.  
— Как это сбежал? Они ж всей кодлой нас вязали…Погоди… Еще один придурок? — в памяти встают рыжие вихры в такси. — Да ладно? Савада первый раз в жизни совершил правильный поступок?

— Ну, правильным я бы его не назвал, — осуждающе качает головой шляпа Реборна вместе с хвостом забравшегося на нее чешуйчатого монстра. — Теперь и Вария, и Тсуна со своей семьей в глубоких аналах. Не думаю, что кому-то надо пояснять, где это.

— И это еще не все наши проблемы, — Каваллоне ерошит копну светлых волос рукой, мелькает в вырезе толстовки кусок «благодати», обвитой колючей проволокой, а Скуало машинально отмечает «наши». Значит, сейчас Каваллоне говорит не от лица Альянса, что может поднять настрой на несколько баллов вверх. Если у состояния полной жопы вообще может быть какой-нибудь верх.

— Где Занзас сейчас, кто-нибудь знает? Прижали они нас вчера знатно. Я слышал, он чертыхался на собственное пламя. Да и пушки его у меня, — Скуало забирается обратно на подоконник, складывает руки на груди. Раз босс не у полоумных маньяков — можно поразмышлять.

— Это тот вопрос, который волнует меня сейчас меньше всего, — Реборн поднимает ладонь, останавливая новую порцию громогласного ора. — С ним Савада. Уж вместе они как-нибудь смогут сгенерировать хоть одну разумную идею. Но есть другие проблемы.

— В Альянсе уже прознали про смерть Тимотео и собираются выдвинуть свои требования. Тсуны нет, Занзаса тоже нет — никто не может принимать решения. А то, что творит сейчас Койот…- Дино хмурится, и это многого стоит — Скуало за все время их знакомства не припомнит и пятерки случаев, когда Каваллоне выглядел бы так сосредоточено и расстроенно одновременно.

— Давайте, выкладывайте уже то, чего я не знаю, — Скуало встряхивает волосами, ненадолго отодвигая мысли о безопасности того, кому поклялся в вечной верности, на второй план. — Ведь никто из присутствующих в невиновности Занзаса не сомневается, я правильно понял?

***

Утро начинается довольно рано. Выработав подобие плана, Реборн поднимает успевшего задремать в кресле Скуало мягким тычком каблука лакированного ботинка по щиколотке. Вскакивает варийский боец моментально. «Его бы выправку, да некоторым несознательным боссам…» — мечтательным остается в голове, пока он прокручивает последние детали сегодняшнего дня.  
Дино утрясает взбеленившийся улей Альянса, а после едет в особняк Тимотео разведать обстановку.  
Реборн, прикинув все возможные места, где могли схорониться два бездарных Неба, ведет машину по узким дорогам.

Подъезжают они как раз вовремя. Хмыкнув, Реборн присаживается на горячий капот и наблюдает, как его ученик неуклонимо подписывает себе смертный приговор. Варийская длинноволосая бестия молнией срывается вперед и, надо отдать должное его скорости, успевает в последний момент.

Реборну даже от машины слышно и видно, как Скуало поддает кулаком по перчаткам Тсуны, направляя выход пламени не в своего драгоценного босса, а в тяжелое, провисающее дождевыми облаками, небо.  
— Хуй тебе, а не точка прорыва нуля, Савада! — рычит разъяренным зверем Дождь Варии, а Реборн меланхолично отсчитывает оставшиеся секунды жизни своего бездарного ученика.


	16. Chapter 16

_Италия. Палермо. 18-ое сентября. 10:01._

 

Замерзшие тучи ругаются вместе со Скуало крупными шарами града. Комки бьют по щекам и носу, оседают на волосах и тают, едва соприкасаются с землей. Дождь Занзаса что-то кричит, трясет Тсуну за плечи, размахиваясь, ударяет кулаком по лицу. На ногах Тсуна все же удерживается, но смотрит не на бешеного Скуало.  
Там, за спиной мечника, идеально ровный для своего состояния, и сейчас ставший отвратительно далеким, стоит Занзас. Кажется, это даже не исходная точка их общения и знакомства. Это самая низкая минусовая температура. Как та, что трепетала льдинками под пальцами Тсуны. Как та, что сковывает айсбергами темные глаза Занзаса.  
«Никогда не простишь, да?» — думает Тсуна, словно со стороны наблюдая, как варийский босс пошатнулся, теряя силы. Тсуне хочется шагнуть вперед, подставить плечо, ощутить пьянящий жар тела. Вместо этого он стоит и смотрит, как плюнув на мордобой, к Занзасу подскакивает Скуало. «Сдаю пост. Получите, распишитесь…»

Разворачиваясь, дон Вонголы шагает к наставнику. Скуало позаботится о своем Небе как никто другой. Правильно, уверенно. И без заморозок.

Тсуна не видит, но слышит, как отвергает подоспевшую помощь Занзас, бросая веское «Нахуй!»  
И грустно улыбается, зная, что Скуало не из тех, кто сдается так легко.

— Реборн, — у Тсунаеши нет сил выслушивать нотации и нравоучения, хотя если сам великий учитель Вонголы здесь — дела у них действительно хуже некуда.  
Реборн хмыкает уголками губ, наконец-то отрывая задницу от удобного насеста. — Еще немного, мой бездарный ученик, и у меня сведет скулы от твоей кислой рожи. Бодрее, дон Вонгола, впереди трудный день трудных решений!

Сзади подходит Скуало, почти в обнимку таща на себе Занзаса. Аккуратно уложив босса на заднее сиденье, его Дождь замешкивается снаружи.  
— Не знаю, что с ним, Савада, но клянусь — я вырву тебе все конечности, если ты замешан!

Не желая слушать жалкие оправдания, Скуало бросает Реборну:  
— В Варию. Как договаривались, — и забирается в салон.  
— Он умирает! — хочет крикнуть Тсуна в мокрое небо, но что толку от криков? Наверное, варийцы знают еще один способ. Ну, а если нет — всегда можно попробовать перерыть мир в поисках средства, было бы только время. Упрямцы и гордецы, черт бы их всех побрал!

Машина шуршит по гравию, выбираясь на основную трассу. Тсуна ловит пробегающие мимо деревья, фонарные столбы и деревушки. Ловит до рези в глазах и начинающих ныть висков — лишь бы не поворачивать голову чуть левее. Туда, где в зеркале отражается больной, полный безразличия взгляд босса Варии. Полоса отчуждения разрастается с каждой опасной минутой повисшего молчания, как нарыв, как ранение, которого у Савады никогда раньше и не было. И если от головной боли придумали аспирин, то что делать с внезапно больным сердцем, он не представляет.

— Мусор, — хрипло тянет Занзас, зовя Скуало. Тот наклоняется к самому его лицу, чтобы босс не напрягался, и Тсуна, невольно запечатлевший этот момент в зеркальном отблеске, стискивает зубы — таким естественным выходит этот жест у варийского мечника, так мягко он заправляет за ухо прядь упавших на смуглую кожу белоснежных волос.

Тсуна не прислушивается специально, но Занзасу слишком плохо для того, чтобы они говорили тихо. Варийцы переговариваются о смерти Тимотео. Занзас задает вопросы — Скуало отвечает, и черт, уже знает гораздо больше самого Тсуны. Вот оно, давно и прочно забытое чувство собственной беспомощности и бесполезности.

Реборн врубает музыку, и разговора на заднем сиденье больше не слышно. Тсуна смотрит на свои пальцы, и те мелко вздрагивают. Страшно не от того, что Занзаса разъедает чужой вирус тьмы. Страшно, что единственный способ остановить эту тьму — вырастить пропасть и закончить начатое, заковав-таки босса Варии в лед. Интуиция моментально подтверждает принятое ранее решение — как бы не старались они найти выход, другого - нет.

— Хм-м, что-то они задержались. Я ожидал милого сопровождения еще с полчаса назад, — фыркает вдруг Реборн, и Савада резко оборачивается. На горизонте, не так далеко, вырастает армия огромных машин.  
— Успеем? — вскидывается Скуало, зажигая на кольце пламя.  
— Если тормозить не будете! — залихватски хватается за руль Реборн, открывая свое окно и заводя назад руку с зажатым в ней трансформировавшимся Леоном. Трасса в Варию плоха тем, что на пути — слишком много ответвлений и возникающих из них желающих их грохнуть.  
— Да у президента, блядь, кортеж и то поскромнее будет! — чересчур весело ухмыляется в предвкушающем оскале Скуало и подносит пламя, хлещущее из кольца на пальце, к своей коробочке. Ало, материализуясь за окном, клацает зубами и уносится назад, вильнув хвостом.  
— Проредим наши ясли на выгуле, — Реборн отстреливает пристраивающиеся с боков машины по колесам. И это еще хорошо, машинально отмечает про себя Тсуна, что гражданских на дороге нет. То есть, вообще нет.  
— Стоп! Реборн, тормози! — кричит он так, что машина, послушная уверенному нажатию на педаль, начинает сбрасывать скорость.  
— Это ведь странно. Мы — не президент, чтобы перекрывать дороги всем, — торопливо объясняется Савада, а в его глазах пляшет шкала иск — баннера. — Они пытаются загнать нас в ловушку, там, впереди.

— Ну все, мою красотку ждет кончина.  
— Мусор, где мои пушки?

Обе фразы звучат в тишине одновременно, а потом мир взрывается калейдоскопом. Вот Реборн выкручивает руль сначала влево, заставляя погоню последовать его примеру, и моментально — вправо. «Феррари» — не та машина, которая способна преодолевать холмы и овраги, но каким-то чудом они выигрывают пару секунд. Скуало и Реборн мгновенно растекаются в разные стороны. Савада, даже натасканный лучшим киллером Вонголы, такой реакцией не обладает. Да и жжется где-то внутри, в животе, едкими словами Скуало перед его броском. «Как бы ты не хотел его грохнуть — прикрой сейчас!» Это не приказ, не просьба. Очевидный постулат хранителя, доверяющего жизнь босса тому, кого так хочется исполосовать на мелкий корм своей акуле. Тсуне эти слова и не нужны. Он уже снаружи и теперь стоит перед задней дверцей, наблюдая, как Занзас с перебоями вкачивает в пушки мерцающее чернотой пламя. Вокруг хаос, так любимый Реборном. Сам «педагог» затаился где-то между кустов с мелкими желтыми цветочками. Мечется акула Скуало, сверкают среди деревьев светлые волосы самого мечника. Они оба методично избавляются от тех, кто пытается приблизиться к тачке, но в атаку словно целую армию отправили: солдат все больше и больше.

Вперед летят какие-то сети, тявкают удерживаемые на привязи животные, и через пару секунд Тсунаеши нужно будет стрелять по выступающим из-за деревьев противникам, а он стоит и смотрит, как выбирается из машины Занзас, отбрасывая на сиденье так и оставшиеся бесполезными пушки.

«Пламени нет. Он же пойдет воевать голыми руками!» — лихорадочно соображает Тсуна, стягивая перчатку и забираясь рукой в карман. Там, на самом дне, в коробочке размером со спичечный коробок — одна пилюля Посмертной Воли. Еще из тех, десятилетней давности, подаренных когда-то Базилем. Талисман на удачу.

Сейчас в этой капсуле либо короткая отсрочка, либо верная смерть.  
— Занзас, открой рот! — жмурится, но решительно произносит Тсуна. Раз уж его все равно должны сегодня четвертовать, терять уже нечего.  
— Савада… ты труп, — голос у Занзаса не просто угрожающий. Он скрипит коркой льда и потрескивает инеем. Но, твою же мать… у Тсуны перехватывает дыхание и замирает сердце, когда Занзас за каким-то продавшимся ему с потрохами дьяволом опускает голову ниже, за запястье дергает руку Савады ближе и губами втягивает капсулу с пальцев в рот. «Что же ты творишь, скотина? Что же. Ты. Творишь».

На негнущихся ногах Савада разворачивается к толпе преследователей, словно во сне натягивает на облизанные пальцы перчатку и выпускает яркий и мощный поток в самую гущу. Сзади, хмыкнув, приваливается к его спине горячее, большое, сильное, вскидывая руки и уничтожая всех, кто пробует к ним подойти.  
— Ты труп, Савада. Но сначала я получу от тебя объяснения. Во-первых, с какого ты хотел заковать меня в лед. А во-вторых, как давно ты в меня втрескался. Меняемся!

Занзас, с его вечной уверенностью в своей правоте. Занзас, который о чем-то там договорился со своим насквозь пропитанным виски мозгом (тут Тсуна однозначно блефует сам с собой. Занзас мыслит четко и трезво. И раскусил его всего за сутки. И теперь совершенно неясно, что делать с этими своими, чужими и общими знаниями, потому что ведь да!).

Пламя Тсунаеши — мягкое, скорее запрещающее подход ближе, чем на сотню метров. Пламя Занзаса — грубое, жесткое, категоричное, забирающее в ад десятки чужих жизней. Выпуская потоки огня почти без передышки, они оба медленно поворачиваются по кругу. И даже в гипер-режиме, с полыхающей во лбу языкастой звездой, Тсуна не может сейчас стать доном Вонголы. Он, Савада Тсунаеши, до одури влюблен, и в образовавшейся вокруг них огненной стене отрывается от чужой спины, разворачивается и тянет Занзаса за плечи на себя. На лице у того нет удивления. Усмешка, из тех, что можно расшифровать: «Ну, допустим, я как-то спущу тебе с рук твои игры со льдом. А дальше? Не спасуешь? Хватит смелости?»

И Тсуна делает это. Сминает перчатками чужую рубашку, толкает Занзаса к вызывающе алой в отблесках их пламени машине и целует. Напористо, жадно, сцеловывая губами так бесящую насмешку и почему-то стальной привкус жаркого рта. Занзас в долгу не остается. Обхватывает широкой ладонью за затылок, второй — тянет к себе за поясницу, вжимая так, что становится нечем дышать. Тсуна еще никогда и ни с кем так не целовался. Сердце стучит как бешеное, пальцы жжет сквозь перчатки, чужое колено упирается ровно между расставленных ног, а язык властно исследует то рот, то горло, делая поцелуй еще более невыносимым.

Черт…Черт!!! Вокруг них — миллиард врагов. Где-то на периферии борются за их жизни два верных соратника. Но у Тсуны нет сил, чтобы оторваться от Занзаса и хоть что-нибудь сделать. Еще секунду, ну? Одну маленькую чертову секунду.

Занзас предсказуемо оказывается более разумным и хладнокровным. Если, конечно, не брать в расчет его стояк, когда он все же отстраняется и пошло шепчет куда-то в шею:

— Когда все закончится, я не буду с тобой пить, Савада. Я тебя выебу.

Тсуна сейчас только и может, что кивнуть головой. Внутри взорвалось локальным ядерным. И даже глядя в спину Занзасу, он все еще чувствует вкус его губ.

Горелку почетного огненного круга тушат, свои или чужие — не разобрать. Потому что Скуало прямо перед стеной отправляет на тот свет парочку кретинов, осмелившихся подобраться ближе дозволенного, а Реборн, стоящий с ним рядом, скептично оглядывает гарь, оседающую на капоте и дверях своей «красавицы».

— Счет будет необъятным, Занзас, — нахально улыбается великий киллер, и по его интонациям не разберешь, точно ли он имеет в виду счет за тачку.

— Бооосс, ну наконец-то мы вас нашли, — вспыхивает небо над деревьями грозовыми раскатами, а сквозь бушующий по верхушкам ветер проглядывает солнце.  
— Врооой, раздолбаи! Где вас только носило? — орет в ответ Скуало, а Савада думает, что сейчас, впервые в жизни, он рад видеть офицеров Варии.


	17. Chapter 17

Варии сразу становится слишком: слишком много, слишком шумно, слишком агрессивно и кроваво. Сухо и четко раздает приказы Скуало - следом по лесу растекаются громовые раскаты, и отряд Леви-А-Тана уходит в атаку, отодвигая преследователей. Шелестит смехом в такт шуршащей под ногами листвы Бельфегор - и сотни ножей отправляются в путь, добивая тех, кто имел глупость оказаться ближе оцепления. Луссурия, отодвигая бедром Тсунаеши, хлопочет над боссом.

\- Надо выбираться отсюда, Занзас, - Скуало оглядывается, оценивая масштабы стычки. - Еще немного, и тут не то, что весь CEDEF будет. Они и военных пригонят.  
\- Кстати. Это не CEDEF, - буднично сообщает Реборн, приседая на корточки перед трупом в луже крови и рассматривая темную форму. - Не их стиль ведения разборок.  
\- Да хоть сам Папа Римский! – всплескивая руками, восклицает Луссурия, ладонью подпихивая под задницу своего павлина. Тот возмущенно каркает, но послушно распускает хвост, волнами выпуская на Занзаса лечебное пламя. - Боссу нужно домой! Там мы его вылечим! А в таких условиях я работать не могу! 

\- Двигаем! В замке разберемся, кто чужие, кто свои. Тачки подгоните! - Занзас собран, мрачен и полон решимости. А от вскользь брошенного взгляда у Тсуны перехватывает дыхание, и горят щеки.

 

***

 

До особняка Варии километров десять, так что долетают они моментально. Скуало на ходу переругивается с кем-то по переговорному устройству: он оставил часть бойцов в лесу, а теперь по боевой тревоге поднимает всех остальных, приказывая оцепить территорию. Реборн, стоит им остановиться у входа в замок, пересаживается за руль массивного джипа с яркой варийской эмблемой на боку и кивает Скуало.

\- Забираю ее. Как и договаривались.

Занзасу плевать, о чем успели договориться его капитан и киллер-переросток, но дернувшегося было обратно к машине Саваду он хватает за воротник.

\- Стоять! Мы с тобой не закончили! - на тяжелый вздох недобосса Вонголы Занзасу тоже плевать. Поэтому он придает Саваде ускорение тычком колена под зад, направляя к двери. - Второй этаж. Направо. Мой кабинет.

\- Но бооосс! - Луссурия, даже во время поездки пытавшийся его лечить, теперь обнимается со своей драной птичкой (Занзас еще в джипе избавился от самых раздражающе-длинных перьев). - Вас нужно осмотреть, босс!   
\- Заткнулся! Пока я не открутил тебе твою радужную башку! - рычит Занзас, разворачиваясь и утаскивая Саваду за собой.

Ни Скуало, ни Луссурию такие крики давно не пугают. И Занзас уверен - не один, так второй точно притащится в кабинет через пару минут. Впрочем, срать на это. Варийский особняк не дом, но нечто спокойное, дающее возможность подумать о дальнейших планах.

Акулий мусор действительно заявляется почти сразу. Хлопает дверью, бросает на пол пощипанного петуха (значит, второй мусор - прямо под дверью, поддерживает пламенем бесящую зверюшку), останавливается на входе, подпирая плечом косяк и бросая то на Саваду, то на Занзаса хмурые взгляды.

Савада, надо отдать ему должное, больше сбегать не пытается и смотрит на Скуало в ответ, явно готовый защищаться до последнего.

\- Не орать, мусор, - предупреждающе поднимает только что наполненный виски стакан Занзас и с облегчением падает в любимое кресло. - Башка трещит.

Скуало, оскалившись, подходит к его столу и показательно - громко роняет на столешницу небольшой планшет. От шума Занзас морщится, а Савада вздрагивает. Ничего, привыкнет со временем к этой истеричке в штанах.

\- Это что, некролог? - интересуется Занзас, листая страницы газет на экране и замечая, как Савада, до этого застрявший где-то в пространстве комнаты, подходит ближе и становится у кресла. Вконец охуевший мальчишка.

\- Смертный приговор. Его. - Скуало, не стесняясь, упирается кончиком меча в расхлябанный ворот рубашки еще не ставшего Десятым.

За перебранкой, если таковая и будет, Занзасу наблюдать лень. А вот сухие факты в собранных в документе газетных вырезках весьма занимательны. Авария в Париже, подпитка оружием террористической ячейки в Африке, арест во время матча в Йорке - да папашины псы потрудились на славу!

Савада, едва не напарываясь на острие клинка, выхватывает планшет, жадно пробегает глазами информацию и бледнеет.

\- А остальные? Гокудера, Ямамото, Ламбо? - забота Савады раздражает и самую малость покалывает ревнивыми нотками.   
\- Ты очень удачно и вовремя про них вспомнил, маленький говнюк! - рыкает Скуало. Занзас смотрит на него, сощурившись, и проводит в воздухе рукой, за капюшон выхватывая из пространства прячущегося в мареве знакомой дымки Маммона.

\- Не припомню, чтобы я звал еще и тебя. Что за цирк уродцев? - хватка у Занзаса крепкая, и в коротком мгновении тишины слышно, как скрипят под пальцами одежды и кости их иллюзиониста. 

\- Блять, Занзас, отпусти его! Это я позвал! Надо все проверить! - заступается за туманника акулий мусор.  
\- Проверить что?  
\- Точно ли это Савада Тсунаеши, босс, - хрипит из-под пальцев Маммон, и Занзас благосклонно отпускает его горло.  
\- У вас тоже крыша поехала? Этот засранец полыхал двадцать минут назад, как рождественская елка!  
\- А сорок минут назад он чуть тебя не запихнул во вторую "Колыбель"! И это еще не все! - огрызается Скуало. Занзас поворачивается в кресле, ухмыляясь.  
\- Публика требует, Савада. Поведай нам историю о глупости принимаемых тобой решений. И если сказка будет плоха - я скажу "фас"!

 

***

 

"Как же вы достали мной командовать!" - думает Тсуна, перехватывая уткнувшееся в него лезвие меча так и не снятой с руки перчаткой. - Как же вы достали меня! - заявляет он уже вслух, отбирая у Занзаса стакан и делая шумный глоток под одобрительный хмык самого босса Варии. - Давайте начнем по порядку.

Тсунаеши настолько устал от круговерти последних дней, что уже не воспринимает угрозы со стороны Варии. Он толком не спал, не ел, не пил, а только и делал, что разгребал всю кашу, заваренную этой самой Варией. И, раз уж никто в этом хаосе не в состоянии разрулить проблемы с минимальными потерями (а их уже слишком много, этих потерь), то он, Савада Тсунаеши, примет на себя всю "ответственность" и "бремя". И пусть потом хоть кто-нибудь посмеет сказать, что он плохо старался.

\- Ты, - говорит он Занзасу, делая из его стакана еще один большой глоток. - Умираешь. Я видел твое черное пламя, я видел твои глаза. Пилюля была лишь временным решением. И заморозка была попыткой отсрочить твою скорую, черт подери, смерть.

Где-то за дверью слышится звук разбитой посуды и испуганные охи. Савада не обращает на них внимания и продолжает.

\- Кто-то хотел подставить тебя, отравив дона Тимотео. Но вино и бутылку принес ты. Если вы открывали ее собственноручно, то тогда возникает вопрос - когда и кто успел добавить яд в вино. 

Видимо, Скуало умеет не только громогласно орать и отдавать приказы. Тсуне видно, как тот опускает меч и отходит к бару, проводя рукой по массивному дереву и размышляя.

\- Теперь дальше. Мои хранители. Если показушника Мукуро и рвущегося на матч Рюхея было вычислить легко, то о том, куда собирался Хибари, кроме меня никто не знал. Я информации никому не давал. Это не считая того, что я вообще бы против этой его поездки.

\- Савада, это ты слил инфу о своем Облаке, - подает голос доселе молчащий Маммон, вызывая удивленные взгляды. Туманник же смотрит на Скуало, и, дождавшись его молчаливого разрешения, выплевывает.  
\- Кто-то достаточно сильный и умелый пробрался в твой дом вчера, обладая твоей личиной. Он умудрился обвести вокруг пальца и твой хваленый Ураган, и твой Дождь с Грозой.   
\- Не кипиши, Савада. Я говорил с пацаном, - ударив протезом по шкафу, в этот раз удерживается от громких оров Скуало, когда Тсуна уже готов сорваться с места. - Твои еще не в курсе, что ты - не ты, но я предупредил, что они должен быть предельно осторожны. Думаю, он меня понял!

В этот момент мобильный Скуало издает отчетливые звуки конского ржания. - Мустанг, - поясняет варийский мечник и уходит в соседнюю комнату. Тсуна невольно провожает его взглядом - там, за дверью - спальня Занзаса. И это знание заставляет думать о совершенно посторонних вещах. 

\- Савада...Савада, блять! - что за привычка у Занзаса, чуть что - сразу хватать его руками. Вот и сейчас Тсуна еле удерживается на ногах, поворачивая голову в сторону источника возмущения. Хорошо хоть стакан успел опустошить. Но ведь Занзасу на такие вещи плевать. - Я ни за что не поверю, что ты сам додумался до заморозки.   
\- Да Талбот это был, Талбот. Он мне еще в кабинете Тимотео подсказку дал, только я ее не понял. А потом явился, когда ты с утра перед домом загибался. Я не помню точно всего, что он тогда говорил. Как-то не до запоминаний было, ведь ты умирал...  
Тсуне чудятся проступающие на смуглом лице шрамы, и отстраненно он отмечает, что Занзас в ярости выглядит еще более привлекательным. Что там было про выебать-то?  
Мотнув головой, Савада продолжает. - Он говорил, что темная сила в твоем теле - последствия созданной клетки. Им и Туманом дона... Погоди...

\- Пони сказал, что Альянс вроде временно притормозил, – оповещает из дверей спальни Скуало. - Но у нас другая проблема. Твоих хранителей за каким-то дьяволом притащили в особняк Девятого. Всех.  
\- Решили убить всех зайцев одним ударом, - усмехнувшись, поднимается с кресла Занзас, и зачем-то кладет ладонь на шею Тсуны так, что по коже моментально расползаются огненно-жаркие полосы возбуждения. - Я, видимо, задолжал тебе. Не люблю быть должником, Савада. 

Тсуну еще отпускает, а Занзас уже раздает указания. Отставить погоню в лесу, собрать всех, до последнего калеки. Убирается из кабинета Скуало, испаряется Маммон, даже павлин Луссурии перестает хрипло каркать.

Занзас стоит близко. Почти вплотную. От его горячего дыхания дергаются кончики волос и бегут по телу мурашки. Тсуна больше не сомневается. Поднимает руку, кладет пальцы на чужие выпирающие лопатки, тянется вперед, осторожно касаясь губами сухих губ Занзаса. Времени снова только на один поцелуй. Даже будучи боссом Вонголы, Тсуна ведется на такие простые прикосновения. И чрезвычайно рад, что смог достичь соглашения с самим собой.


	18. Chapter 18

Еще немного, и Занзасу начнет казаться, что в какой-то там ебучей книге судеб на этой неделе ему предсказаны сплошные увлекательные поездки. И часа не проходит в любимом кресле, как опять нужно подниматься и куда-то тащиться. Занзас даже успевает поинтересоваться у своих старших офицеров, нельзя ли перенести резиденцию Девятого сюда. Получив предсказуемый отрицательный ответ, босс Варии решает после вылазки значительно уменьшить поголовье дармоедов.  
Трясет на ухабах проселочных обходных дорог их мини-танки. Впереди и сзади — маленькая армия личного королевства Занзаса, и он точно уверен — сейчас они надерут задницы всем, кто посмел что-то вякнуть. Скуало на переднем сиденье, вернул коробочку с Бестером, и теперь обложился какими-то планами и схемами. Стратег, мать его. Справа по соседству — куксится Савада. То ли о хранителях своих драгоценных переживает, то ли о потерянном перво-втором поцелуе, хер его разберешь. Занзас засматривается было на будущее наследие Вонголы, но тут его цапают за палец. С неподдельным удивлением наклоняя голову, босс Варии обнаруживает, что это пытается дышать сжатая подмышкой курица Солнца. Оставшуюся дорогу Занзас мучается соблазном все же свернуть надоедливому крикливому питомцу шею. Останавливают порывы лишь стоны Луссурии, верещащего о ценности Ку-чана и о какой-то там ебучей стабилизации черноты. На удивление, чувствует себя варийский босс действительно лучше, и на подъезде к особняку готов рвать, крушить и пепелить.

На ком проверить свои обновленные силы находится почти сразу, едва они оказываются на территории резиденции. Как грибы после дождя вырастают отовсюду желающие стать прахом. Занзас еще из тачки выбраться не успевает, а уже выплевывает из любимых пушек яростное пламя. Рядом пробивается вперед Савада, подозрительно на него посматривая. Занзасу не до косых взглядов — в глубине особняка ждут те, кто унизил и оскорбил его. И так просто им это с рук не сойдет. Греет ногу неожиданным теплом. Оглушительный рык, звучащий следом, не вызывает сомнения — Бестер, родная кошака, наступает на врагов с ним в ногу.

Где-то в гуще неподалеку размахивает клешней Скуало, умудряясь не только выносить врагов, но и трепаться с кем-то по мобильнику.  
— Савада, они внизу! Мустанг передает, что «слышал разъяренного Кею» перед тем, как его выперли.  
— Давай, горе-босс, пошли-ка прогуляемся! — Занзас, услышав своего капитана, задевает Тсуну плечом.  
— Романтическое свидание под свист пуль? — взрослую, новую улыбку Савады чешется стереть кулаком. Так она пугающе привлекательна.  
— Ага. В зоопарк, блять! Краткий экскурс в орнитологию! — ржет в ответ Занзас, простреливая башку какому-то нерадивому сопляку, попершему прямо на него.  
Савада схватывает план на лету. Причем в буквальном смысле. Взлетает вверх и расчищает им путь, и Занзас не хочет задумываться, какова сейчас температура у этой разогнавшейся мини-версии ада.  
Скуало и бойцы Варии остаются за спиной. У них строгий приказ следовать напрямик и перетягивать на себя максимально больше радостного внимания старых хрычей и их любезной компании.  
Занзас и Савада оказываются там, откуда сбегали — внутри старого гаража с подземной дверью в катакомбы.  
— Я пойду первым! — в этот раз Савада вызывается сам, и не будь Занзас собой — вздрогнул бы от полыхающей в глазах решимости грохнуть любого, кто встанет на пути «воссоединения хранителей Дечимо».

***

Как же он раньше не замечал, как душат эти стены? Камни, пропитанные многолетней историей, жизнью, смертью, взлетами и падениями семьи. Все сосредоточено здесь. И это — вряд ли хорошо.

Выбравшись из лаза в коридор, Тсуна останавливается, прикрывая глаза и выдыхая.  
— Если выживем, я бы хотел тут все перестроить, — говорит он, видя в глазах Занзаса сомнение. Видимо, в своей адекватности.  
— Неправильная постановка фразы, Савада! — Занзас ударяет его ладонью по плечу. Сошло бы за ободряющий пинок, если бы не сила удара. — Не «если», а «когда»! Не беси меня! Я только начал считать тебя нормальным!  
— У тебя будет много шансов убедиться в ошибочности твоего суждения! — Тсуна смотрит, как Занзас перезаряжает пушки, а у его ног потягивается лигр. Красавец, под стать хозяину — Савада и сам от такого бы не отказался, но, увы — свою коробочку он (единственный, кажется, из всей Вонголы) все еще не обрел.  
— Савада! — Занзас притягивает его к себе за затылок так, что они стукаются лбами. — Запомни, идиот. Насчет тебя я все решил.  
— Еще немного, и я решу, что это ты мне признаешься…

Прерывает их суровое покашливание.  
— Бесите, травоядные! Другого места не нашли для обжиманий?

Оказывается, Кея давно вспорол брюхо своей клетки Роллом и теперь изучает коридоры на предмет врагов и неугодных.

\- Хибари-сан! Рад, что с Вами все в порядке!

Хибари еще ответить ничего не успевает, как на его плечо опускается мягкая ладонь в кожаной перчатке.

— Нуу, не только с ним, мой милый Тсунаеши-кун. И потом, Кее еще спасибо надо сказать, ведь это благодаря мне его коробочки никто не нашел.  
— Сейчас благодаря мне твою наглую рожу украсит качественный синяк.  
— Мукуро! Слава богам!

***

Понеслось. Трепетное воссоединение, от которого Занзаса тянет залить в себя отменный виски. Из запасов старика. Ладно, хер с ними — в конце концов, Савада сюда шел именно за этим. Оставляя Десятого босса расшаркиваться с собираемой семьей, Занзас уходит вперед.


	19. Chapter 19

Говорят, когда умирает твое Небо — все теряет смысл. Все, кроме жажды мести. Шниттен прекрасно видит — это чувство охватывает находящихся в кабинете Девятого Вонголы. И более всех неуемный Ураган.

Доказательств против приемного сына Тимотео достаточно: подтверждения медэкспертизы, показания охранников и одного из Хранителей. Но в Вонголе все далеко не так просто, как кажется на первый взгляд. Раковина лишь внешняя оболочка. Под ней всегда скрывается моллюск.

Занзаса проще всего обвинить во всех смертных грехах. Именно это настораживает. Гиперинтуиция Неба — не просто красивые сказки. Их дон доверял не каждому. Так же с Савадой Тсунаеши. Новым Небом Вонголы. И сковавший сердце камень крошится с каждой взрывающей особняк сиреной. Хорошо, что выбрался варийский Дождь. Что Савада Тсунаеши сделал то, что считал нужным. Плохо, что и того, и другого вряд ли оставят в живых.

Дождь призван помогать гармонии и успокаивать ярость, смывая кровь с поля битвы. Только останавливаться никто не собирается. Для Койота все это — начало. Когда их Ураган отдает приказы, Шниттен видит как наяву, что произойдет дальше. Осознает последствия. И набирает номер лучшего киллера.

Он успевает помочь Тсунаеши, и не успевает — Скуало. На мобильный приходят несколько сообщений: ярких кадров, как летит с обрыва иномарка, вспыхивая ярким пламенем. Воистину Посмертная Воля. Чья же?

Думай, думай, Брабантерс. Кому выгодно подставить и Занзаса, и Саваду Тсунаеши? Сместить их Небо и пошатнуть три столпа Вонголы? В Альянсе достаточно недовольных, не все предпочитают недовольство скрывать. Кто может подобраться так близко, не вызвав подозрения ни у одного из них?

Множество вопросов, ответы слишком туманны. Но ясно, как день — на Саваду Тсунаеши и его Хранителей начнется настоящая охота. Шниттен не может покинуть особняк, его обязанность — быть рядом с доном. Но он может попытаться смягчить урон. Для Занзаса, Скуало (его не оказалось в машине, это Шниттен уже знает), преемника его Неба и тех, кто рядом многие, многие годы. И ему удается в последний момент убедить Ураган в том, что смертельный исход — не лучшее решение. Если Нуга хочет посмотреть в глаза Саваде Тсунаеши, самое разумное — оставить его Хранителей в живых.

На следующий день доходят слухи о волнениях в Альянсе и Каваллоне. Это показатель, что в дело вмешался Реборн, которого не обнаружили на Солнечном берегу в Испании. Промашка в плане Нуги. К сожалению, единственная.  
Его соратники не теряют времени. В замке к середине следующего дня оказываются все Хранители будущего Десятого Вонголы (Если тот сумеет теперь отвоевать это звание).  
Старые товарищи Шниттена не похожи на себя и жаждут мести, не разбирая и не желая видеть разницы между иллюзией и правдой. Кому выгоден распад внутри семьи? Рано или поздно он себя проявит, думает Брабантерс, стоя у окна в кабинете его Неба. Рано или поздно…

— Покончим с ними, — Нуга едва заметно морщится, должно быть, снова кольнуло в груди, но не отводит пистолета от виска Гокудеры Хаято. — Савада Тсунаеши не придет.  
— Спрятался в норе и не желает вылезать. Они оба спрятались, — цедит сквозь зубы Висконти, награждая тычком под бок ученика Скуало. — Черт бы их…  
— Терпение — добродетель, — Буше, единственный из них, выглядит беззаботным. Или это иллюзия. Но дуло его пистолета подле шеи самого безобидного, пока безобидного из Хранителей наследника Девятого — настоящее. У Хранителя Грозы, как и двоих других, в крови транквилизатор. Хорошо, не яд. Шниттен не одобряет подобных методов. — Савада Тсунаеши не заставит себя…

Бух. Распахивается дверь в кабинет дона Вонголы. На пороге — наследник, нет, уже не его Неба. Самого Примо Джотто, полыхающий подобно факелу.

Бух. Рушится стена напротив. «Он вам камня на камне не оставит», — всплывает в памяти скрипучий голос Талбота. Ярость, пистолеты, алый огонь в глазах. Занзас. За ним, стоя чуть позади, щерится готовый к бою Скуало. Что-то в этом мире все же осталось неизменным.

— Я же говорил, он придет… — Буше делает шаг вперед. Плавный, текучий, останавливается меж Занзасом и Тсунаеши, словно эти двое собрались выяснять отношения между собой, а он вызвался разнимать нерадивых драчунов. За спиной Тсунаеши — его Хранители. Туман, Облако, Солнце. Кольца охвачены пламенем. За спиной Занзаса Скуало и офицеры Варии.

Койот вскакивает со стула резким движением, роняет пепельницу и та, едва не задев другого Хранителя Ураган, катится по ковру. Если так пойдет и дальше, вскоре везде останется только пепел.

— Я не позволю тебе… — начинает было Нуга. Занзас спокойно вскидывает руку с пистолетом.  
— Еще одно слово, старик, и твои мозги разлетятся по этой стене! Рассказывай! С какого. Хера.  
— Позвольте, я объясню… — сладко улыбается Буше. Черты его лица начинают расплываться, колыхаться, точно под мелким моросящим дождем. — Хорошо, что вы все здесь. Я ждал этого момента.  
— Какого черта… — Нуга выхватывает пистолет.

— Замолчите! Не смейте стрелять! — голос отдается громом в ушах. Брабантерс поворачивает голову. Пламя застилает взор Савады Тсунаеши, встает сплошной огненной стеной. Так полыхала трость его Неба перед Прорывом Точки Нуля.

В кабинете воцаряется тишина.  
— Говори, Буше, — приказывает наследник Джотто. — Или как нам теперь тебя называть?  
Личина спадает окончательно, обнаруживая человека, знакомого Брабантерсу по портретам в холле. Более всего похожего на того, что стоит подле Савады Тсунаеши, за правым плечом. Иллюзия склоняется в издевательском поклоне.  
— Деймон Спейд. К вашим услугам.


	20. Chapter 20

Легко взбирается на нагретый солнцем подоконник лучший киллер Вонголы, поправляет темную, как сама ночь, шляпу. Здоровается или скрывает лицо? Старик же прячет тень улыбки в складках белоснежных одежд и, кряхтя, присаживается рядом.  
Им двоим — только наблюдать. Одному по политике невмешательства в междоусобные разборки Вонголы. Второму по причине и так изрядно потрепанного им самим времени.

— А если победу одержит маг, что явился из прошлого? — позволяет себе поинтересоваться Талбот. Морщинистые пальцы тянутся было за четками, да так и застывают в пустоте.  
— Значит, Тсуна провалит последний экзамен. И не только он, — пожимает плечами Реборн, перекатывая с одного уголка губ в другой сорванную где-то по пути зеленую травинку.  
— Жестокость в воспитании наследников. Понимаю, — вздыхая, на мгновение ежится от морозца в голосе собеседника хранитель Времени.

Картинки в комнате меняются быстро. Вот Деймон Спейд, несомненно, сильный противник для любого, вставшего у него на пути, пользуется преимуществом знания особняка и распускает сеть, подобную недавней паутине на клетке Занзаса. Мутнеют границы. Расширяются, подпитанные тьмой, для находящихся внутри. Образуют новые стены.

Талботу видно сразу обе стороны застывающего в магме иллюзий пространства. Комната так и остается комнатой, но даже умудренные опытом предыдущих сражений Хранители Девятого, оторванные от остальных надвигающимися иллюзорными стенами, верят в чужую магию. Упирается в плиты Ни Брау, грубой физической силой пытаясь сдержать неумолимый натиск. Палит наугад совсем обезумевший Койот.

Хранитель Времени только качает головой.

Во втором созданном иллюзией пространстве озирается Супербия Скуало. А Занзас обеими руками толкает вперед, почти тыча носами в стены, своих иллюзионистов.  
Его маги сильны, но не против черноты пламени Деймона Спейда.

Слышно, как рядом цыкает Реборн. Он согласен, что и эти кандидатуры не слишком подходят.

В третьем царит настоящий хаос. Хранитель Солнца Савады Тсунаеши вместе со своей причудливой зверюшкой ударами кулаков разносят преграды. Держит потолок огромный фиолетовый еж хранителя Облака. Полыхает синим посох Тумана. В таком узком пространстве они только мешают друг другу. Или же это удивительная слаженность?

— Хибари-сан, доберись до Хранителей Девятого. Нельзя допустить, чтобы они погибли. Чтобы сбежали — тоже, — потрескивает суховато указаниями, в пространстве, полном чужих голосов, самый величественный. Десятый Дон Вонголы. Талбот рад, что имеет возможность на это посмотреть. — Рюхей, на тебе Ламбо, Ямамото и…  
— Дечимо! — взрываются соседние стены. В обломках руин — пошатывающийся Ураган. Рядом с ним — Дождь Тсуны и поддерживаемый им хранитель Грозы.

Все ищут свое, настоящее Небо.

Тонким, отвратительным, шипящим летит по пространству голос Спейда.  
— Я отниму у Вонголы все. Разрушу ее, и никто мне уже не помешает. Я столько лет ждал этой возможности. Вы, жалкое сборище, беспомощны против моей силы! Даже прорвавшись сквозь одни стены, вы лишь наткнетесь на другие…

Талбот точно знает, где сейчас Деймон Спейд. Найдут ли его вставшие на тропу войны мальчишки? Успеет ли Занзас, у которого совсем не осталось времени?

За спиной иллюзиониста Вонголы оказывается мальчик в причудливой шапке. Они о чем-то тихо переговариваются. Такой тандем интересен, ведь пространство вокруг снова меняется. Вместо стен — вырастают джунгли. Лианы тянутся к рукам и ногам, стискивают горла, обвивают тела как змеи. Тут же мелькают сталью два лезвия. Ямамото и Супербия Скуало. Спина к спине, уничтожают препятствия на своем пути.

— Впервые Вария Занзаса сражается рядом с Тсуной, — буднично сообщает Реборн, но со своего места Талботу видна гордость в темных глазах. Экзамен почти пройден.

Савада Тсунаеши держит пальцы сцепленными в крепкий кулак. В огненных глазах — его оружие, распаленное Деймоном до высшей точки. Он ждет, тех нескольких секунд, что подарят ему иллюзионисты, пробив брешь в черном пламени и паутине.

Момент настает. Падает завеса. Рушатся иллюзорные джунгли, исчезают остатки камней. Деймон Спейд там, где и стоял. У его виска отчетливым багровым полыхает икс на черном пистолете. Пуля быстра, но точка прорыва нуля уже сформирована на кончиках пальцев. Савада Тсунаеши отправляет свой холод вперед и успевает первым.

Рядом с застывшей глыбой появляются Вендиче. Талбот с грустью наблюдает, как цепи опутывают лед. Сказка у них вышла с плохим концом.


	21. Chapter 21

Какой был замечательный, великолепный, потрясающий план! Деймон не льстит себе, он знает свои возможности: они безграничны. Самым сложным было дождаться подходящего момента. И только тогда нанести удар. Как удачно получилось прикинуться одним из альянсовских лизоблюдов и преподнести приемному сыночку Девятого бутыль отравленного вина. Как удачно вышло застать врасплох иллюзиониста того же Девятого и подменить лекарства его Хранителя Урагана, что начал в последнее время сдавать, но отчаянно не желал это показывать. Старики, что с них возьмешь, куда им до бессмертного! Удачно, что в Девятом доне так вовремя взыграли отцовские чувства, подпитанные нашептыванием уже не его иллюзиониста. Дело осталось за временем и тюремщиками Вендикаре. Только безумец осмелится заключить с ними договор. Но Деймон и есть безумец, с давних пор движимый лишь целью разбить раковину до того, как в ней сформируется жемчужина. В дополнение к иллюзиям он получает особое пламя. Пламя Тьмы. Взамен обещает победить и отдать наследника Примо и его Хранителей. За черными стенами Вендикаре они будут все равно, что мертвы.

Какой великолепный, замечательный план! Он отомстит Примо, отомстит за события прошлого, одним ударом покончит с величием Вонголы, покажет кучке стариков и беспомощных мальчишек истинную силу! Деймон смеется, глядя, как мечутся в его иллюзии, силясь найти выход, Хранители двух поколений. На старика, помогавшего с камерой, он не обращает внимания, тот его не интересует. Савада Тсунаеши может сколько угодно изображать горящий факел, а приемыш Девятого — бороться против иллюзий и черноты пламени в собственной крови. «Это не поможет», — смеется Деймон, вскидывая руки и творя иллюзии. «Это не поможет», — думает он, наблюдая, как лианы оплетают тех, кто пытается сражаться и идти против его замысла. Но что-то идет не так. Мальчишки не собираются сдаваться, еще более отчаянно рвутся вперед. Несмотря на черноту и застившие взор образы иллюзий. За что вы боретесь, глупцы? Вам не победить!

Деймон чувствует рядом знакомую силу. Слишком знакомую. Пальцы на миг вздрагивают, когда он видит перед собой… Первого Вонголу. Примо смотрит прямо на него. Улыбается. И протягивает руку.

Этого мгновения достаточно, чтобы утратить контроль.

Завеса иллюзии рвется, висок холодит дуло пистолета. Мальчишка-Небо и впрямь думает, что добрался до него? Неподалеку сцепляет руки в замок другой мальчишка. Глупец, Деймона Спейда не победить примитивными трюками! Пламя не причинит… Оглушительный рев заставляет упасть на колени, зажать уши руками. В следующий миг тело сковывает обжигающий холод. Больше не пошевелиться. Вокруг лед и чернота. Тюремщики Вендикаре пришли забрать долг и проигравшего, ведь победителей не судят.

Даже сквозь толщу льда Деймон чувствует пронизывающий взгляд. Его ждут тысячи лет в самой страшной из тюрем, там, где нет ничего. Даже времени.

«Прости», — хочет прошептать он, но не успевает. Пламя Тьмы всегда берет свое, и теперь возвращается от Занзаса к Деймону. Он уже не видит, как растерянно опускают руки Хранители Девятого, как полыхают пистолеты чистым пламенем Неба, ярче с каждой секундой, не слышит, как наследник Примо приказывает прекратить распри и сесть за стол переговоров.

Все застилает чернота.


	22. Chapter 22

_Италия. Палермо. 13-е октября. 12:17_

Занзас не считает, сколько пролетает дней. День, неделя — в бешеной скачке «вытащи Вонголу из задницы», получается считать сутки без сна. Похороны папаши, совет Альянса, нападение в Берлине, ответная вылазка Варии и… бинго, снова совет Альянса. Саваду он видит как раз на таких встречах: глаза у того красные, как у альбиноса, в мешках под ними можно варийские запасы золота прятать и еще место останется. Для бутылок с вискарем.

В какой-то момент Занзаса заебывает, что Савада, как болванчик, способен отвечать на любой вопрос только словами «долг, нейтралитет, запрещаю бойню, я подпишу нужные бумаги». Одним поздним утром он просто приезжает в особняк Девятого, врывается в кабинет, занимаемый теперь Савадой по полному праву, лаконично посылает томящегося под дверьми Динамитного параноика, чуть более ярко шлет к черту собравшихся в комнате донов и молча, за шкирку вытаскивает Саваду из кресла.

— Ты, — тоном, лишающим любой возможности переговоров, произносит Занзас, для убедительности направив пушку на сборище «денежных мешков». — С этого момента и на неделю будешь недоступен. Да, все вопросы будет решать твоя «правая рука». Нет, я не грохну тебя вдали от родных теперь стен, как бы мне этого не хотелось. Вы…- Занзас для верности оглядывает старичье. — Затыкаетесь на эту неделю и послушно ждете возвращения Десятого дона Вонголы. Иначе кому-то придется познакомиться с очень злыми волчатами. Я их специально держал на «мирном» пайке.

В ахуе, видимо, все. Даже Савада. За дверью он, конечно, вцепляется в держащую его за загривок руку, но молчит. Занзас только хмыкает, потому что видит в огненном пламени карих глаз не только усталость. Внутри Савады борются демоны. И если отвечающий за благодарность боссу Варии на поверхности, то до демона похоти еще нужно докопаться. Но у Занзаса — неделя. И он сам, в качестве охрененно секретного оружия.

На площадке за особняком ждет вертолет. О чем Занзас и успевает нагло сообщить в тот момент, когда не посмевший ворваться за ним следом Гокудера перехватывает их у дверей. Смешно наблюдать, как сникает и отступает в сторону Ураган, стоит его боссу мягко попросить не беспокоиться и отпустить его, пообещав быть на связи как можно чаще.

— Чаще не выйдет, Савада, — довольно хмыкает Занзас, пока они идут по лестницам и коридорам.  
— Отнимешь у меня телефон? — оборачивается Савада, и его глаза мгновенно вспыхивают желтым. Напугал, блин, босс…  
— Отниму у тебя свободу. И смотри, не кончи от этой мысли прямо здесь.

***

Занзасу чертовски везет. Сначала Тсунаеши действительно чувствует себя настолько усталым, что готов продаться хоть дьяволу за час отдыха и сна. Занзас не дьявол. Он — в сотни раз хуже. И стоит вертолету взлететь в небо — разворачивает к себе и целует так, словно это их последний шанс. Ну, или шаг в пропасть. Тсуна не возражает против любого из вероятных вариантов. Беспокоит только пилот. Он, конечно, застыл в кресле статуей, но само его присутствие беспокоит.

— Прекрати переживать, Савада! Я его грохну, когда прилетим! — казалось бы, серьезно хрипит в губы Занзас, прикусывая нижнюю зубами и устраивая непозволительно горячую ладонь где-то на животе Тсуны, успев до — выдрать из штанов тонкий хлопок рубашки. Даже если Занзас настроен начать их внезапный отпуск с убийства, Тсунаеши решает поспорить с ним чуть позже. В конце концов, он не железный.

В отместку за прикушенную губу Тсуна разрывает поцелуй, чтобы провести языком по скуле Занзаса вниз, до самой шеи. На вкус его кожа — терпкая, с оттенком металла и можжевельника. А пахнет (Тсуна шумно втягивает носом запах, за что и зарабатывает насмешливый взгляд) сигаретами и опасным пламенем.

Занзас проводит ладонью по животу, переключается на бедро, сминая ткань брюк, и, когда Тсуна от прикосновения уже готов издать неблагочестивый стон, дергает за рычаг сбоку от сиденья. Кресло послушно раскладывается в удобную лежанку вместе с Савадой, а следом в лицо летит плед.

— Спать, ошибка природы! Часов пять у тебя есть.

Тсуна пробует возмутиться, но глаза слипаются против его воли.  
Кажется, ему снится, что за поцелуем следует что-то еще.

***  
_Карибы. Остров в океане по неизвестным координатам. 13-14 октября._

Савада дрыхнет часов двенадцать. Не просыпается, даже когда вертолет с трудом садится на маленьком клочке суши, выбрасывая из-под лопастей песок и сухие пальмовые листы. Ворочается, когда Занзас стягивает его с кресла, подхватив под задницу и шею, но лишь сопит, не открывая глаз.

Занзас уходит исследовать территорию и успевает от скуки попалить по кокосам на верхушках деревьев около их бунгало. А вернувшись, снова подхватывает дона Вонголы на руки, клятвенно обещая себе, что это в последний раз, и с размаху выбрасывает Саваду прямо в океан. Реакция у Десятого оказывается хорошей — резко проснувшись, он барахтается в воде и на отборнейшем итальянском посылает варийскому боссу тонну проклятий.  
Усмехнувшись, Занзас быстро стаскивает намокшие штаны вместе с бельем, успевшую пропитаться потом и солью рубашку, скидывает бесполезные теперь ботинки и в два широких гребка доплывает до Савады. Тот уже не матерится, успев быстро оглядеться по сторонам, следит за ним взглядом, в котором Занзас может прочесть очень многое.

К сожалению, или счастью, около острова сплошное мелководье, и ступни тонут в песочном дне, стоит встать на ноги. Занзас обхватывает рыжие мокрые пряди ладонью, притягивает лицо Савады, хотя куда тянуть — тот и так обвил его руками и ногами и теперь едва не виснет, акробат хренов.

Возможно, когда-нибудь их поцелуи будут плавными и тягучими. Но только не сейчас. Их тянет друг к другу, как магнитом. Стукаются друг об друга носы и лбы, остаются укусы на губах. Савада трется об него пряжкой ремня, и металл царапает обнаженную кожу, возбуждая только сильнее.

Савада умудряется как-то отцепиться. Начать расстегивать подрагивающими пальцами рубашку. У него не получается, и Занзас, плюнув, разрывает на нем ткань так, что булькают, падая в прозрачную голубую воду, пуговицы. Следом идет ремень. Савада обсасывает его язык и очень мешает своими завлекающими движениями сосредоточиться на пряжке. Рыкнув, Занзас расстегивает ее и всей пятерней забирается под мокрую ткань, гладя пальцами чужой напряженный ствол. В ответ Савада скулит так, что это стоило всех лет томительного предвкушения.

Ясно, что, не смотря на готовность целоваться, в делах секса с мужиками дон Вонголы не очень то и сведущ. Каторга предстоит, хоть и чертовски приятная. Но даже при всей неопытности, пока Занзас дрочит ему, зажав ствол в широкой, шершавой ладони, Савада прикасается губами к обнаженной коже, и, черт, это срывает крышу. Ни одна девка не сможет именно так.

До берега не добраться. Нет ни сил, ни желания. Собственный член прижимается к животу, и Савада изучающе исследует его самыми кончиками пальцев, обводя по окружности сочащуюся в воду головку.  
— Блять! — от души высказывается Занзас, в ответ раздвигая руками задницу Десятого босса Вонголы и надавливая на узкую дырку ануса. Савада снова издает стон, теперь уже прямо ему на ухо, и хочется плюнуть на смазку и подготовку и трахнуть его прямо сейчас.

Собрав в кулак ствол Савады и свою волю, Занзас тянет наследие Примо на берег. Едва они добираются до одежды, Занзас роняет Саваду на нее, выискивая в горе своих шмоток тюбик со смазкой. Савада, подлец, лишь глаза щурит и ноги расставляет, бесстыдно раскрываясь на единоличное занзасовское рассмотрение.

Шлепнув засранца по упругой ягодице, Занзас давит на пальцы гель, почти грубо, нетерпеливо втирает его в кожу ануса, вставляет палец внутрь, раз за разом заставляя Саваду не то морщиться от боли, не то выгибаться, еще сильнее подставляясь. Хранители далеко, разорванную задницу никто не вылечит, но ждать сил больше нет.  
Закинув чужие колени на свои локти и видя в полыхающем мареве глаз только ответное желание, Занзас приставляет головку ко входу и надавливает бедрами, в толчке входя почти на треть. Савада, стискивая зубы, терпит, и Занзас склоняется к его лицу, приказывая или прося:  
— Кричи! Никого нет, так что давай! Поори для меня!

Глухой скулеж срывается в стоны, сначала болезненные, потом полные плавящегося удовольствия. Савада обканчивает их животы, когда Занзас только разогревается и растягивает задницу под себя. Потом они кончают уже вместе, почти одновременно, глядя друг другу в глаза и наплевав на то, что за спиной Савады догорают остатки пальм под бесконтрольно выпущенном в пустоту икс-баннером. До темноты Занзас успевает склонить Саваду на минет, пожрать остатки рассыпавшихся от пламени кокосов, искупаться и снова выебать мальчишку прямо на песке.

\---

— Впереди еще шесть дней, но я заебался прятать ее от тебя по разным углам.

Занзас стоит спиной к только что проснувшемуся и выбравшемуся из бунгало к морю Саваде.

— Я даже боюсь себе представить, что ты можешь от меня прятать? Бумагу о том, что ты развязал Третью Мировую?  
От чашки в руках Савады заманчиво пахнет кофе. Занзас вытягивает ее из чужих тонких пальцев и под укоризненным взглядом махом опрокидывает в себя.

— Круче, Савада! Ты на это будешь еще несколько лет сосать!

Уклонившись от предсказуемого кулака в рожу, Занзас забирается в карман белых легких штанов. А когда он достает руку, на протянутой ладони обнаруживается небольшая оранжевая коробочка. С улыбкой Занзас наблюдает, как сменяются выражения лица Савады от недоверчивого до счастливого, и подбрасывает коробочку в воздухе.

— Знакомься со своим питомцем, Десятый Вонгола. Но учти, двоих Бестеров эта земля уже не вынесет.

***

Где-то меж времени и пространства, на краю у неба, Талбот перестраивает параметры пламени Вонголы. Потому что если оба Небесных зверя будут выбираться из коробочек, когда пожелают — это станет маленькой катастрофой.


End file.
